Union à Albion (L'étreinte VI)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Nous quittâmes le village des Amazones en fin soirée, Gabrielle et moi chevauchâmes toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. La chevauchée fut dure et rapide, avec pour seule lumière la lune, nous arrivâmes dans l'ouest de la Macédoine à midi. Nous continuâmes alors à galoper jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes le petit village de Darcas, qui se trouvait au nord et à l'intérieur des terres
1. IA

Je n'ai pas traduit les avertissements, mais je tenais à les laisser. Merci à loo ma fidèle lectrice pour ses encouragements. Comme pour l'histoire précédente, je vais mettre la traduction par partie (coupure au niveau des étoiles) pour éviter une trop longue attente entre chaque partie. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CJ Wells**

 **UNION À ALBION**

(UNION AT ALBION)

-Étreinte VI-

CJ Wells © 2000

 **Avertissement** : Xena‚ Gabrielle‚ Palaemon‚ Lyceus‚ Argo‚ Darphus‚ Draco (et les deux hommes de main Hector  & Gar de SOTP) appartiennent à des gens chanceux affectueusement connus comme The Powers That Be at Studios USA‚ Ren Pics and whatnots. La seule chose que je gagne ici c'est la satisfaction personnelle d'utiliser les personnages selon ma propre vision. En plus des Romains déjà présent dans mes histoires précédentes‚ Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus (106-48 BC)‚ Marcus Licinius Crassus (115-53 BC) et Marcus Junius Brutus (85-42 BC) sont des personnages Romains qui ont réellement existés. Tous les autres sont les miens.

 **Series Credits** : A very talented Conqueror bard‚ Angharad Governal queried if I would ever give this continuing series a title. After careful reflection‚ I decided to do just that. Therefore‚ from here on out‚ I will proudly announce each new story as the next installment to my "Embrace/Freedom Conqueror Series." Creative‚ huh? Pressing on‚ I highly suggest that you read all of the preceding stories of this series‚ as this story will not make much sense otherwise. Once again‚ this story chronicles events from both women's points of view.

 **Character Warning** : Tattooed‚ battle-happy‚ kick-ass Conqueror and literary‚ dreamy‚ and yes‚ sexually charged Bard. Any questions?

 **Women in Love and Doin' It Warning** : Tattooed‚ battle-happy‚ kick-ass Conqueror and literary‚ dreamy‚ and yes‚ sexually charged Bard under the covers together. Any questions?

 **Cursing Warning** : Chef says he wants me to try his big chocolate salty balls.

 **Violence Warning** : The tattooed‚ battle-happy‚ kick-ass Conqueror is back at it again: brutalizing‚ terrorizing and lopping off body parts. Some descriptions are rather graphic.

To my beta readers Inga‚ Sue‚ Mary and Jean‚ thank you very much!

Comments & Feedback: Very much encouraged.

* * *

I. LE JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE

Nous quittâmes le village des Amazones en fin soirée, Gabrielle et moi chevauchâmes toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. La chevauchée fut dure et rapide, avec pour seule lumière la lune, nous arrivâmes dans l'ouest de la Macédoine à midi. Nous continuâmes alors à galoper jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes le petit village de Darcas, qui se trouvait au nord et à l'intérieur des terres de la ville portuaire d'Epidamne. Alors que les chevaux se reposaient, j'allai jusqu'à l'apothicaire du village pour m'approvisionner en herbes et huiles spéciales pour mon dos. La méthode enivrante des Amazones n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu. Après de nombreuses années de bataille, j'avais appris à supporter la douleur, et parce que c'était une douleur bienvenue que je l'acceptais, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir été mise sous calmant par des substances intoxicantes pour me ménager. Je leur étais reconnaissante pour leurs efforts qu'elles avaient mis à soigner mon dos, mais il était évident que leur amour et leur respect de Gabrielle étaient la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais reçu tous ces soins. Je savais que les pires marques de fouet ne seraient pas plus défigurant que toutes les marques de couteaux ou de flèches de mes nombreuses blessures qui couvraient mon corps, mais j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait une certaine marque. J'espérais qu'elle serait aussi belle que je l'avais imaginé. Parmi leurs nombreuses compétences, les guérisseuses Amazones étaient d'excellentes artistes du corps. Gabrielle n'avais pas compris et je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, vue la manière dont elle avait été marquée. Mais dans mon esprit, mon tatouage était le symbole de mon amour pour elle à bien des égards. J'espérais qu'un jour je pourrais lui expliquer et lui faire comprendre cette symbolique.

Gabrielle était restée près des chevaux alors que j'allais faire mes courses. Quand je revins vers elle, je remarquai qu'elle était pâle, avait les traits tirés, et des cercles noirs sous ses yeux. Je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi un jour et une nuit et j'étais sûre qu'elle était affamée aussi, mais je voulais me rendre à Salone le plus rapidement possible. Nous avions encore au moins une journée entière de cheval devant nous, la plus grande partie maintenant se faisait le long des rives de la mer Adriatique. C'était une région rugueuse, pour nous et pour les chevaux de sorte que plus tôt nous atteindrons notre destination, mieux c'était.

Gabrielle ne protesta pas quand je remontai sur Argo et lui dit que nous repartions. Elle ne se plaignit pas quand le galop de Chulytis était devenu plus difficile parce que le sol sur lequel nous galopions était instable, ou qu'un putain de vent de mer nous fouettait rudement. Les années d'esclavage lui avait donné beaucoup de courage. Je me détestais de lui faire vivre ça et je me promis secrètement de faire quelque chose de très spéciale à Gabrielle, quelque chose qui lui serait très chère, une fois que nous aurions rejoint mes troupes en Gaule.

À un moment donné, je me retournai vers elle et elle me donna l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de tomber de Chulytis. _Cette bataille peut m'attendre_ , décidai-je.

— WHOW ! ! commandai-je à Argo.

Gabrielle arrêta Chulytis.

— Gabrielle, nous allons nous reposer un peu, lui dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et descendis doucement de Chulytis. Je descendis d'Argo en sortant une couverture de ma sacoche, puis je l'étalai à un endroit où le de sable était fin sur le sol rocheux.

— Allonge-toi, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. Repose-toi.

Dès que Gabrielle se coucha sur la couverture, elle s'endormit. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et, me penchai pour lui embrasser doucement la joue.

— Tu n'as probablement pas beaucoup dormi depuis ma Mort Dure, mon amour, dis-je à la silhouette endormie. Tu m'es tellement chère pour moi, Gabrielle.

Je décidai d'utiliser mon temps mort à aiguiser mes armes. Je supposai que deux bonnes marques de chandelles de sommeil devraient reposer Gabrielle pour la prochaine chevauchée. Elle aurait beaucoup de temps pour dormir et manger quand nous aurons rejoint Palaemon et mes troupes à Salone.

Un certain temps, après que Gabrielle se soit endormie, alors que j'étais en train d'aiguiser mon poignard de botte et que j'écoutais son adorable ronflement, j'entendis sur ma droite, le bruit de chevaux galopant vers nous. Je décidai de ne pas la réveiller. À la place, je me levai et courus vers une dune de sable à proximité et écoutai attentivement. Quand je m'assurai qu'ils étaient à portée, je jetai un œil au-dessus de la dune et vis qu'il y avait quatre cavaliers, c'étaient des soldats de ma Garde Impériale. Dégainant mon épée, je bondis à dessein et les fit sursauter. Ils arrêtèrent brusquement leurs chevaux.

— Que faites-vous ici tous les quatre ? demandai-je.

Ils se courbèrent en guise de salutation formelle.

Le sergent répondit :

— Majesté, dit-il. Le Commandant Palaemon nous a envoyé à votre recherche. Nous vous attendions à Salone il y a deux jours, mon Seigneur.

— Pied à terre, soldats, leur dis-je. J'avais une affaire à terminer en Thessalie, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en route.

Les hommes descendirent de leurs chevaux. Je leurs montrai où les mettre, à l'endroit où Argo et Chulytis paissaient. Quand ils revinrent, j'avais repris ma place à côté d'une Gabrielle qui dormait toujours.

— Soldats, reposez-vous. Nous partirons dans une marque de chandelle, leur dis-je. Je me mis à aiguiser mon épée et gloussai en moi-même sur le fait que Gabrielle avait continué à dormir pendant tout ce remue-ménage. Quand je fus satisfaite de mon épée soigneusement aiguisée, je dis aux hommes d'aller chercher les chevaux. Comme ils partirent, je secouai légèrement Gabrielle.

— Il est temps de repartir, ma petite boule de feu, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

— D'accord, fut sa réponse endormie.

— Gabrielle, dis-je.

— Oui, Xena ?

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle.

— Je t'aime aussi, Xena.

-.-.-.-


	2. IB

Nous avions bien avancé durant la nuit. Salone était à moins d'un jour de cheval‚ et je décidai de camper pour le reste de la nuit, pour reposer aussi bien les chevaux que mes compagnons.

Nous avions fait deux feux de camp contigus‚ un pour Gabrielle et moi et l'autre pour les quatre Gardes. Bien sûr‚ j'étais brûlante de désir que je ressentais pour Gabrielle. Mon cycle avait commencé le matin de ma Mort Dure‚ une chose que j'avais signalée à Shaya, la guérisseuse Amazone, dans le cas où je ne reprendrais pas conscience après la procédure. Je pensai que Gabrielle devait avoir le sien en même temps. Nous avions toujours le même cycle depuis plus de quatre ans‚ même durant les épisodes de longue séparation. Habituellement‚ je me sentais encore plus éveillée sexuellement les deux semaines après que nos cycles se terminent. Aussi‚ inutile de dire‚ que je voulais tellement lui faire l'amour que je pensai que l'odeur de ma passion suintait de mon corps et n'importe qui à cent mètres pourrait me sentir. J'avais eu, il y a bien longtemps du sexe avec elle devant d'autres, pour ainsi contrôler mon désir. Je me refusai toute intimité avec elle. Nous avions dormi quelques marques de chandelles enlacées dans une étreinte amoureuse.

Nous arrivâmes à Salone au milieu de l'après-midi le jour suivant. Palaemon et Aerol coururent pratiquement quand mon équipage et moi entrions dans la ville. Je descendis d'Argo et accueillis mes deux fidèles Commandants de ma Garde Impériale.

— Mon Seigneur‚ soyez la bienvenue dit Palaemon. Je vois que vous avez trouvé mes éclaireurs.

— Oui‚ Commandant‚ répondis-je. Êtes-vous prêts, vous et les troupes à voyager ?

— Oui, Conquérante‚ répondit Palaemon.

À cet instant‚ le Commandant de mon armée de l'est en Gaul s'approcha.

— Majesté‚ bienvenue.

Le Commandant Seumius était un natif d'Amphipolis, mon village natal. Il s'était battu à nos côtés à mon frère Lyceus et moi, contre le seigneur de la guerre qui avait envahi notre patrie il y avait plus de douze ans‚ mais ne m'avait pas accompagné dans mes expéditions de piratage après la mort de mon frère. Au lieu de cela il avait rejoint l'armée du seigneur de guerre Celtique, l'infâme Arvad de Massilia. Je me battis contre Arvad quand je me battis pour conquérir la Gaul il y a six ans. Après avoir vaincu Arvad, je l'éventrai personnellement‚ Seumius et moi, nous nous sommes en quelque sorte réunis. Seumius était un bel homme. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair qu'il portait toujours très longs et des yeux bleus foncés. Il était plus petit que moi‚ probablement pas plus grand que Bahri mais très musclé. Inutile de dire que nos ébats au lit étaient hautement électriques et souvent douloureusement pénibles. Mais dès que la passion d'animal retombée‚ Seumius devenait un allié fiable et dirigeait une de mes forces militaires depuis.

— Commandant Seumius‚ c'est agréable de vous revoir‚ répondis-je quand je serrai son avant-bras en guise de salut. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Gabrielle‚ qui se tenait à mes côtés.

— Cela doit être Gabrielle‚ dit-il.

— Bonjour‚ fut sa réponse cordiale.

— Le Commandant Palaemon a besoin de faire vérifier ses yeux‚ lui dit Seumius. Tellement jolie que je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire la vision devant moi.

Instinctivement‚ je me plaçai entre Seumius et Gabrielle.

— Maintenant que je suis ici‚ les congés sont terminés. Nous avons une guerre sur le feu. Nous devons y aller maintenant.

Palaemon et Seumius avaient déjà leurs troupes‚ chevaux et chars chargés et prêts pour le long voyage jusqu'en Gaul. Je les fis rassembler les troupes en formation pour m'adresser à eux. Dès qu'ils furent tous présents‚ je me plaçais sur l'estrade en pierre à l'agora centrale de la ville.

— Guerriers du Royaume‚ dis-je aux rangs de soldats avant moi. Nous sommes sur le point de nous battre contre Niall de Calleva, le bâtard le plus impitoyable de la tribu d'Iceni‚ et nous gagnerons cette bataille parce que j'ai devant moi la plus grande force de combat du monde connu !

Mes troupes lancèrent une acclamation collective pendant alors que je continuai.

— Ce barbare pense qu'il peut faire étalage de son arrogance sauvage devant vous‚ mes puissants guerriers‚ mais je pense non !

Une autre acclamation.

— Quand nous accosterons sur les rives d'Albion‚ nous vaincrons Niall et nous le mettrons lui et ses chiens sur leurs genoux, ils devront vous respecter et ils devront respecter ma loi et s'ils ne le font pas‚ NOUS LES TUERONS TOUS !

L'acclamation qui suivit, fut presque assourdissante. Palaemon‚ qui était debout à mes côtés‚ s'exprima à voix haute‚

— Victoire‚ pour le Royaume‚ pour la Conquérante !

Seumius s'exprima à son tour :

— VIVE, XENA LA CONQUÉRANTE !

Mes troupes hurlèrent avec enthousiasme.

— CON-QUÉ-RAN-TE… CON-QUÉ-RAN-TE… CON-QUÉ-RAN-TE… continuèrent-ils à scander.

Je restais devant eux sur l'estrade les bras pliés‚ me complaisant dans mon arrogance. Je restais ainsi pendant quelques instants envahie d'une joie suffisante‚ mais quelque chose attira mon regard loin de mes troupes vers la belle femme blonde debout devant moi, sur son visage une expression vide.

— Guerriers du Royaume‚ ROMPEZ ! ordonna Palaemon à cet instant.

-.-.-.-


	3. IC

A la tombée de la nuit‚ mon entourage militaire et moi atteignîmes le port de la ville d'Aquileia, sur le bord de la Mer Adriatique. Aquileia était une belle ville donnant sur les montagnes majestueuses que les habitants celtiques appelaient "Les Alpes." Nous continuâmes notre voyage au nord le long des fleuves qui entouraient les montagnes. Je pris place sur mon char de commandant avec Palaemon et son second‚ Aerol. Seumius prenait un autre char. Gabrielle avait pris place seule dans un chariot de réserves d'herbes guérissant que conduisait un des aînés guérisseurs. Il avait stocké des tissus‚ des médecines et d'autres réserves pour soigner les blessures. En plus d'être couverte d'une toile épaisse‚ le chariot était la voiture la plus confortable de tout notre entourage et lui laisserait pleine d'occasion pour écrire sur ses parchemins. Aussi bien qu'Argo que Chulytis étaient attachés derrière le chariot de soins.

Nous avons bien avancé la nuit‚ nous arrêtant uniquement pour nous reposer peu de temps avant le lever du soleil du jour suivant. Les troupes montaient des camps improvisés le long des chevaux et des chars. J'allais voir Gabrielle. Quand je m'approchais de son chariot‚ elle était comme prévu endormie avec un rouleau de papier reposant sur son ventre. Je grimpai dans le chariot et me posai à côté d'elle. Je pris une des couvertures dans le chariot et nous couvrit toutes les deux et nous protéger de la fraîcheur cinglante de l'air. Quand elle remua légèrement‚ j'écartai un peu l'ouverture de sa tunique et glissai ma main à l'intérieur. Je couvris son sein gauche avec ma main et commençai doucement à le caresser quand j'observai les traits fins de son beau visage. Elle se réveilla.

— Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la nuit‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je quand je déplaçai ma main sur son sein droit.

— Où est tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ils campent à proximité‚ répondis-je en m'approchant de son oreille puis lui chuchotai-je. Mais pas trop près pour nous entendre.

Je pouvais sentir le centre de mon sexe s'engorger. Les yeux de Gabrielle se remplirent de désir et lancèrent comme une invitation à poursuivre. Je remuai ma main plus bas et‚ lui retira le rouleau de papier posait sur son ventre‚ et débouclai lentement la ceinture de tunique. Je frottai malicieusement son ventre ferme‚ doux pendant quelques moments et déplaçai ensuite ma main plus bas‚ la glissant dans sa culotte‚ sur ses boucles jusqu'à son sexe accueillant. Je commençai alors à caresser doucement son sexe chaud et très mouillé. Quand je le caressai avec les doigts de ma main gauche‚ je soutenais ma tête avec la droite et regardai dans ses yeux. Elle commençait à laisser courir ses doigts de haut et en bas de ma main qui travaillait à lui donner du plaisir. J'étais en feu.

— Tu aimes ça‚ Gabrielle ? demandai-je d'un air séducteur.

— Mmm… gémit-elle. Oui‚ Xena. Beaucoup.

Je fis cela pendant une longue période‚ caressant son sexe et examinant ses yeux d'émeraudes. Le désir fort que je vis à l'intérieur‚ ses gémissements sensuels‚ me conduisant au bord de la folie. Finalement‚ mon propre désir de capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes me submergèrent je me penchai pour sentir leur doux contact. Juste avant le contact‚ sa langue glissa dans ma bouche comme une invitation séduisante. Je les ouvris dans une invitation et elle y entra‚ en léchant mes dents et ma langue si merveilleusement. Je pourrais embrasser Gabrielle pour toujours.

Nous partagions ce long‚ profond‚ et passionné baiser quand Gabrielle eut son orgasme. Elle enleva mes doigts de son sexe‚ je les portai immédiatement à nos bouches toujours jointes. Nous les avons léchai joyeusement.

— Couche-toi sur le ventre‚ Xena‚ dit-elle.

J'obéis à ma Princesse Amazone quand elle sortit de la couverture pour récupérer la flasque qui contenait la médication pour mon dos. J'enlevai complètement ma tenue de bataille avant qu'elle ne revienne et nous couvre toutes les deux avec la couverture. Elle versa alors la potion huileuse dans ses mains et commença à le frotter sur mon dos.

— Comment va ton dos‚ Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Avec tes mains dessus‚ c'est super‚ fut ma réponse sérieuse.

Gabrielle me frotta le dos pendant de merveilleux moments avant de poser son corps sur le mien. En sentant la chaleur de son corps sur moi‚ ses seins doux sur mon dos et les boucles sur mes fesses augmentèrent mon désir jusqu'à des nouvelles hauteurs. De merveilleuses sensations suivirent quand elle enroula son bras gauche autour de ma taille dans une étreinte sensuelle et commença à caresser mon sexe avec les doigts de sa main droite. Quand sa respiration derrière mon cou devint plus lourde et les coups de ses hanches sur mes fesses devinrent plus forts et plus rapide‚ mon excitation devinrent plus significative‚ et l'amour passionné que je ressentais pour ma femme me conduisit finalement au bord d'une folie bienheureuse.

Après avoir atteint l'orgasme qui pourrait renverser le Mont Olympe‚ je me retournai et pris ma jolie Princesse Amazone dans mes bras. Je ressentais un tel amour écrasant pour elle. Gabrielle posa la tête sur ma poitrine et le sommeil nous réclama toutes les deux après un moment.

Quand je me réveillai le matin suivant‚ Gabrielle n'était plus dans le chariot.


	4. IIA

**II. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Mon sommeil fut agité la première nuit où nous avions campé avec les troupes de Xena. Je continuais d'entendre le tintement des épées et le rire sinistre des hommes. C'étaient les meilleurs combattants de Xena qui avaient campé à l'extérieur du petit charriot dans lequel nous avions dormi. C'étaient des hommes qui avaient été témoins des atrocités inimaginables, qui avaient commis des atrocités indescriptibles, et avec encore plus de carnage qui les attendaient, ils s'entrainaient à l'épée et se délectait avec une anticipation joyeuse. Je restais allongée pendant un long moment avant de décider de me lever et de faire quelque chose. L'aube n'était pas encore arrivée‚ mais je ne voulais pas rester couchée à réfléchir à la guerre à venir. Alors, je me dégageai de l'étreinte amoureuse de Xena‚ me levai et quittai le chariot à la recherche de nourriture et d'un endroit où je pourrais faire un brin de toilette. J'espérais revenir vers elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Comme nous voyagions vers le nord‚ le froid augmentait. Ce matin en particulier‚ je vis une mince rosée glaciale sur le sol et les feuillages du bas. Les feuilles des arbres qui nous entouraient étaient un assortiment de couleurs : rouge‚ jaune‚ vert et marron. Je pensais que c'était un beau spectacle.

Je demandai à l'un des gardes impériaux de Xena où je pouvais trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau. Le soldat m'amena jusqu'à la tente du mess de fortune où une troupe de centurions mangeait. Un soldat me donna un bol de nourriture et me montra un baril d'eau propre commodément dissimulée derrière quelques arbres. Je mangeai et me lavai. Quand je commençai à m'éloigner du baril‚ Seumius le commandant de Xena s'approcha de moi.

— Vous vous êtes levée tôt‚ à ce que je vois‚ dit-il.

— Bonjour‚ répondis-je.

Je dévisageai cet homme. Il était très beau, et je pensai immédiatement que probablement Xena avait couché avec lui.

— Alors, vous êtes le barde de la Conquérante‚ me demanda-t-il plutôt avec condescendance.

— Oui, je le suis.

— Hmm… je ne savais pas que la Conquérante avait besoin d'un barde‚ dit-il. Évidemment‚ je ne doute pas qu'une beauté comme vous serve d'autres fonctions au service de la Conquérante.

Avant que je ne puisse lui exprimer mon mépris pour son impudence‚ une silhouette sombre se glissa entre nous.

— Vous n'avez pas une armée à commander‚ Seumius ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ répondit Seumius à la présence imposante de la Conquérante. Je me renseignais simplement auprès de votre séduisant barde qu'elle était son rôle dans votre cour.

— Je pense que vous n'avez besoin que de savoir quelle est votre rôle‚ Commandant‚ dit Xena. Et c'est celui de ne pas m'énerver.

Seumius regarda tour à tour Xena puis moi, un instant, avant de retourner son attention sur elle.

— Je pensais que peut-être nous trois pourrions avoir un sympathique badinage avant la grande bataille‚ comme au bon vieux temps‚ dit-il d'une voix basse et séduisante. Cela pourrait vous calmer, Conquérante… et elle a l'air d'être tout à fait bonne pour calmer.

Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Xena parce qu'elle me tourner le dos‚ mais je pouvais la représenter dans mon esprit quand son poing puissant frappa l'estomac de Seumius. Quand il tomba à terre en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle‚ mon attention fut distraite à partir de ce moment-là et je n'entendis pas les obscénités que Xena lui lançait. Elle avait couché avec cet homme‚ ai-je conclu. Elle avait partagé un lit avec lui et s'était livrée apparemment à des aventures sexuelles impliquant au moins une personne supplémentaire. Quand j'avais déclaré ma flamme pour Xena‚ je m'étais promis que je ne laisserais pas son torride passé sexuel me tracasser. Mon objectif principal de nos vies communes était d'éloigner la violente bête qui faisait tellement partie d'elle. Mais actuellement, je sentais grandir en moi une bête. C'était le monstre de la jalousie la jalousie envers tous ceux avec qui elle avait couché… contre tous ceux qu'elle a laissé lui faire les choses que j'aime tellement lui faire. Je ressentis une immense colère contre elle pour cette façon qu'elle avait‚ d'être si faible avec son corps et laisser pratiquement n'importe qui la prendre‚ y comprit ce prétentieux minable‚ qui se roulait par terre… incluant tous les prétentieux minables. Je me retrouvai à tourner sur mes talons et m'éloignai en rage contre tous les deux.

— Gabrielle, où vas-tu ? demanda Xena, la colère encore très présente dans sa voix.

— Dans le confort de mon chariot‚ Conquérante‚ répondis-je également avec colère.

Xena courut derrière moi et m'attrapa le bras, puis me retourna efficacement pour que je lui fasse face.

— Quel est le problème avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Lâche mon bras‚ répondis-je sèchement.

Xena resserra son emprise.

— C'est quoi le putain de problème avec toi ?

— Lâche mon bras‚ me répétais-je.

Comme elle ne le fit pas‚ je l'arrachai de sa puissante prise. Elle fut surprise mon geste, me doutais-je, mais pas autant que moi en ce moment. Alors que je tournai à nouveau les talons pour m'éloigner brusquement d'elle, Palaemon arriva à pic.

— Conquérante‚ les troupes sont réveillées et prêtes à partir‚ dit-il.

La réponse de Xena fut basse et tendue.

— Bougeons alors‚ dit-elle.

-.-.-.-


	5. IIB

Je restai dans le chariot de réserves pour les soins toute la journée. Je n'en sortis que pour manger‚ me détendre‚ me soulager ou faire des exercices avec mon bâton. Nous avions voyagé le long des majestueuses grandeurs des montagnes alpines de la Gaule et à cette occasion, je jetais un regard vers l'avant ou l'arrière du charriot couvert juste pour regarder leur beauté. Mais surtout‚ je restai enfermé pour écrire de la poésie tragique et pour pleurer des larmes de colère.

Xena et moi ne nous sommes pas parlées l'une l'autre de toute la journée et de la nuit. Je la regardai de temps à autre pendant la journée‚ quand elle partait sur son char ou parlait avec ses officiers. Je voyais qu'elle devenait de plus en plus concentrée sur la bataille à venir. Mon cher ami Demi m'avait dit que Xena gagnait des guerres parce qu'elle ne laissait jamais rien la distraire. Gagner était toujours sa priorité et elle élaborait habituellement sa stratégie de bataille dans sa tête avant que la bataille ne commence réellement.

Il était minuit passé quand Xena décida de faire camper les troupes pour la nuit. Nous avions atteint les terres du Danube de Castra Regina, la dernière ville que Xena avait prise aux Romains en Gaule. Les Romains avaient érigé un pont, mais il était beaucoup trop étroit et ne pouvait supporter le poids d'un charriot chargé ou un quart de centurion. Inutile de dire que, traverser ce pont prendrait plusieurs marques de chandelle supplémentaires, un peu de patience et beaucoup de prières aux dieux.

Une fois que nous étions à Castra Regina‚ Xena ordonna à tous de camper à la limite extérieure de la ville. En raison de son emplacement idéal au bord de la rivière‚ Castra Regina était une ville d'une grande richesse. Xena annonça que dès l'ouverture des boutiques le lendemain matin‚ tout le monde serait autorisé à reconstituer les stocks de réserves et les provisions de nourriture. Je fis une note mentale pour penser à m'approvisionner en rouleaux, plumes et encre.

L'aube était déjà à l'horizon quand je fus enfin capable d'appeler Morpheus. Fatiguée comme je l'étais‚ je n'y arrivai cependant pas et je décidai de sortir de la sécurité de mon chariot et aller découvrir où se trouvait Xena. Je me promenai le long des feux dispersés et des soldats fatigués la cherchant et espérant ne pas croiser Seumius. Après un long moment, et à ma grande joie, je trouvais Palaemon et Aerol assis tous deux près d'un des feux.

— Bonsoir‚ Palaemon‚ dis-je. Avez-vous vu… la Conquérante ?

— Bonsoir ? répondit-il en plaisantant. C'est presque le matin‚ Gabrielle, sourit Palaemon.

— Tellement vrai‚ Commandant.

Je lui souris en retour.

— Notre Seigneur est quelques pas plus loin‚ s'assise seule à son propre feu‚ m'informa-t-il.

— Merci‚ Palaemon.

Quand je trouvais Xena‚ elle aiguisait comme prévu son épée. En dépit de la fraîcheur de l'air‚ elle ne portait que sa tenue de combat et ses bottes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse me repérer‚ je me précipitai vers le soldat le plus proche et lui demandai une couverture. Quand je revins vers Xena‚ je la drapai sur ses larges épaules. Je ne dis pas un mot.

Xena ne leva pas les yeux sur moi. Elle ne montra aucune reconnaissance de ma présence pendant qu'elle continuait à aiguiser méthodique sans s'interrompre. Je m'assis au sol de l'autre côté du feu et la regardai juste fixement.

— Ce que tu as vu hier n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu seras témoin à Albion‚ Gabrielle‚ dit finalement Xena après un assez long silence.

— Que veux-tu dire‚ Xena ? demandais-je.

— Tu es très affecté de m'avoir vu frapper Seumius‚ n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, Xena… bien sûr‚ je n'aime pas quand tu frappes les gens‚ mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis fâchée contre toi.

— Alors c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

— Je déteste quand tu as couché avec tant de personnes‚ Xena‚ répondis-je sur un ton tout aussi dur.

— Je suis désolée‚ Gabrielle. Je ne peux pas réécrire mon histoire.

— Je sais‚ dis-je. Mais je déteste toujours autant.

Il y eut un autre long silence avant que Xena ne parle.

— Si je pouvais réécrire mon histoire, je changerais certaine choses, Gabrielle. Je suis certaine de vouloir changer beaucoup de sexe, bien que beaucoup ne signifiait rien pour moi. Mais la plus grande chose que je voudrais changer serait ces merdes que je t'ai faites.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors je me tus. Xena s'arrêta finalement d'aiguiser son arme.

— Tu te rappelles de cette nuit, Gabrielle ? demanda Xena. Cette nuit-là où tu... tu... as rêvé ?

— Oh‚ quand je… euh‚ je… tu sais‚ je t'ai baisée le cerveau‚ Xena ? dis-je en plaisantant quand je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues.

— Oui, répondit-elle a répondu. Je… je voulais te le dire alors.

— Me dire quoi‚ Xena ?

— Que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, j'ai été submergée par l'émotion et j'ai commencé à pleurer.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Xena se leva et vint vers l'endroit où j'étais assise. Elle assit à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Instinctivement, je penchais la tête sur son épaule et sentis ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de ma tête.

— Je me suis préparée pour l'occasion‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle. J'avais organisé tout cela. Je me suis habillée de ma plus belles robes de soie pour toi‚ parfumé mon corps d'huile de lavande et je me suis assise sur mon idiot de trône. J'allais te faire venir à moi et là, j'allais juste te l'annoncer.

— Tu allais juste me dire‚ 'Gabrielle‚ je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi' ? demandai-je.

— Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que j'allais te donner du plaisir en premier‚ et que je te le dirais.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait Xena, lui dis-je.

— Après t'avoir donnée du plaisir‚ je… je, eh bien, je pensais te le dire après que tu m'aurais donné du plaisir.

— Xena‚ tu as calé‚ dis-je‚ en gloussant en moi quand j'essuyai mes larmes.

— D'accord, je calais, dit-elle à nouveau en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête et me passa son autre bras autour de moi dans pour une étreinte. Alors donc, tu as fait ce que tu as fait, par tous les dieux. Et pour couronner le tout‚ tu… tu m'as embrassé là-bas. Tu faisais beaucoup‚ tu le sais‚ quand tu me servais. J'avais remarqué.

— J'aimais t'embrasser‚ Xena.

— Ce baiser m'a envoyé une autre puissante vague à travers moi, Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais plus parler après ça.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de partir de ta chambre‚ Xena ?

— J'ai commencé à pleurer‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle. J'ai échoué à te dire que je t'aimais et je ne voulais que tu me voies pleurer.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

— Je suis sûre que tu ne le sais pas‚ mais je t'ai rendue visite cette nuit-là.

— Quand ? demandai-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Quelque temps plus tard, répondit-elle. Tu dormais déjà.

— Qu'as-tu fait, Xena ?

Xena se mit à caresser ma joue avec l'arrière de ses doigts.

— Je me suis agenouillée près de ton lit et j'ai joué avec tes cheveux‚ dit-elle doucement. Je l'ai fait très légèrement pour ne pas te réveiller. Alors je t'ai dit que je t'aimais‚ Gabrielle.

Je laissais courir mes doigts sur sa joue.

— Tu es une guerrière si forte‚ Xena‚ dis-je. Tu n'as peur de rien. Pas de la bataille‚ ni de la douleur ou de la mort. Mais tu as peur de l'amour. Pourquoi, Xena ?

— Les gens craignent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle. Je ne comprends pas l'amour. Je sais seulement que ce que je ressens me fait peur.

Je sentis une telle chaleur devant l'admission vulnérable de Xena.

— L'amour est la dernière chose au monde dont tu devrais craindre, Xena‚ dis-je. Il n'y a rien de plus beau‚ de plus merveilleux.

Quand les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de son beau visage‚ elle resserra son étreinte.

— Je sais‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle. Je sais.

Nous étions couchées au sol‚ toujours l'enlacées et avions finalement laissé Morpheus nous réclamer pour une brève période de temps.

-.-.-.-


	6. IIC

À l'aube‚ Xena et moi fûmes réveillées toutes les deux aux bruits d'hommes s'approchant à cheval. En me libérant d'une agréable étreinte‚ Xena se leva immédiatement sur ses pieds‚ saisissant son épée en se précipitant vers le camp principal. Après des heures de privation de sommeil mon corps me dit de rester là où il était pour le moment‚ mais la curiosité de mon esprit plutôt troublée emporta la victoire. Je sautai aussi sur mes pieds et courus après Xena.

Quand je la rattrapai‚ Xena saisit le bras d'un très grand soldat romain.

— Ravi de vous voir, Commandant Marius, lui dit Xena.

— Nous sommes ici à Castra Regina depuis près d'une quinzaine de jours, Conquérante, répondit-il. Je commençais à me demander si Niall n'allait pas causer de gros problème pour le royaume, en définitive.

Xena donna au commandant romain une tape amicale sur l'énorme bras.

— Je suis responsable de notre retard, Commandant. J'avais des affaires inachevées en Thessalie.

— Je comprends parfaitement, Conquérante, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Éviter que les maisons brûlent, n'est-ce pas ?

Xena se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de m'approcher d'eux.

 _Avait-elle couché avec lui dans le passé, aussi ?_ pensais-je en attrapant le bras de l'homme en guise de salut. _Pourquoi étais-je aussi obsédée par ça ?_

— Gabrielle‚ voici Clarus Aeneus Marius‚ Commandant de mes forces Romaines en Gaul et l'homme qui s'est battu à mes côtés quand j'ai pris Rome‚ me présenta Xena. Commandant‚ voici Gabrielle de Poteidaia‚ mon barde… et ma meilleure amie.

Les yeux du Romain s'élargirent de stupeur.

— Meilleure amie ? répéta-t-il dit. Par tous les dieux, Majesté, c'est... eh bien... euh... une nouvelle.

Il me regarda.

— Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, Gabrielle de Poteidaia.

— De même, répondis-je avec un manque visible de sincérité.

Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là vers quoi ma haine portée le plus, mes préjugés, certes injustifiée, contre les soldats romains ou le fait qu'il était sûrement un autre des anciens partenaires de lit de Xena.

— Quel est le statut‚ Marius ? se renseigna Xena.

— Vous vous attendriez à quoi‚ Conquérante‚ répondit-il. Niall et ses gros porcs ont pris le contrôle de tous les ports maritimes sur le rivage du sud de la Britannia. Ils refusent de payer les taxes et prétendent avoir nos hauts diplomates pris en otage dans un de leurs avant-postes. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de confirmer cette dernière allégation‚ mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ces diplomates‚ alors je pense que nous devrions le prendre comme une réalité.

— Je vois‚ répondit Xena.

— Je suis prêt à faire frire ce bâtard‚ Conquérante‚ dit Marius.

— Oh‚ Niall va avoir ce pour quoi nous sommes venus chez lui‚ Marius.

— Vous avez un plan‚ Conquérante ? demanda-t-il plus comme une déclaration qu'une question.

— J'ai toujours un plan‚ Commandant‚ répondit Xena.

Quand les boutiques de Castra Regina ouvrirent pour faire des affaires‚ la plupart de notre entourage réapprovisionnèrent les stocks nécessaires pour les réserves. En plus d'acheter plus des parchemins et des plumes, je me promenais dans une boutique de vêtements et acheta un épais manteau de laine pour me protéger contre les températures toujours en baisse. Et supposa que Xena ne prendrait pas cette peine, et lui en acheta un pour elle également. Quand je retournai au camp, Xena venait d'ordonner à Palaemon et Seumius de convoquer toutes les troupes pour la longue randonnée jusqu'à Albion, ou Britannia, comme les Romains l'appelait. J'avais étudié le latin avec mon cher ami Demi, qui était grec, mais avait grandi à Rome, et était bien conscient que les Romains avaient un nom différent pour certaines régions, peuples ou dieux. Alors que je montai dans mon charriot de soins pour une autre journée de chevauchement cahoteux, je vis Xena marcher jusqu'à son royal char. Je l'appelais.

— Xena… Conquérante ! criai-je‚ en me souvenant tardivement de son titre honorifique.

Quand elle tourna son regard vers moi‚ je continuai :

— Seriez-vous disposée à voyager avec moi une partie de la journée ?

Xena pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda ensuite Palaemon‚ qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle de sa voix basse et formelle de Conquérante. Je veux te tenir compagnie.

Bien que la voix de Xena parut contrôlée et stoïque‚ ses pieds la trahirent quand elle sprinta jusqu'à mon chariot et plongea pratiquement dedans.

Une fois que le charriot commença à avancer, Xena attrapa mes épaules et planta un énorme baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Faire l'amour dans un charriot en mouvement, dit-elle en souriant. Va demander beaucoup de créativité.

— Qui dit que je veux faire l'amour‚ Xena.

Le visage de Xena était visiblement troublé.

— Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te rejoindre ?

— Ne puis-je passer du temps avec toi, Xena. Ne pouvons-nous juste pas passer du temps ensemble sans mettre nos doigts et langues en action ?

Xena sourit.

— Bien sûr‚ mon amour‚ me dit-elle. Cela m'a manqué de te parler ces derniers jours.

— Moi aussi‚ Xena‚ lui dis-je et quand je me retournai et je vis plusieurs nouveaux coussins posés dans un tas net sur le plancher du chariot. D'où viennent-ils ? demandai-je.

— J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient rendre ton voyage plus confortable‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit Xena avec un sourire.

— Merci‚ Xena. C'était gentil de ta part, lui dis-je, puis‚ après un bref moment‚ je demandais‚ alors as-tu couché avec Marius aussi ?

— Gabrielle !

— C'est ça‚ n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, Gabrielle‚ je n'ai pas eu de sexe avec Marius.

— Oh, soupirai-je soulagée.

Xena baissa la tête.

— J'ai couché avec sa femme, cependant.

— Xena !

— C'était pour des raisons de stratégiques militaires‚ Gabrielle‚ s'exclama Xena.

— Comment coucher avec la femme de quelqu'un peut être pour des 'raisons de stratégiques militaires' ? me renseignai-je quand je portai mes yeux dans ceux de Xena.

— Tu ne voudrais pas entendre ça‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle. C'est une vilaine histoire.

— Nous avons beaucoup de temps, Xena, lui dis-je en me penchant en arrière sur une paire de nouveaux coussins moelleux positionnés derrière moi et je croisai mes bras.

— D'accord…

Xena laissa échapper un gros soupir et commença.

— C'était il y a sept ans et je venais de me proclamer 'Conquérante'. J'avais conquis toute la Grèce, y compris la Crète et les autres îles, garantissant les bastions de Pontes, de la Perse et de l'Anatolie, j'avais entrepris des relations diplomatiques avec l'Egypte. Rome était le dernier grand défi du monde connu.

— Je suis entrée en contact avec Marius par un autre Romain appelé Cassius Padraig Rommodus‚ qui commande actuellement mon armée Apennins. Rommodus… et je n'ai jamais couché avec lui non plus… c'était un ennemi acharné de César. Il m'a présenté à un ancien allié, mais nouvel ennemi de César, Marc-Antoine, un autre homme avec qui je n'ai pas couché.

Les fières déclarations de Xena me firent glousser. Elle continua :

— Alors, pour faire court, j'ai rencontré Marius et lui ai offert un poste dans mon armée. Marius détestait César sans doute encore plus que moi, mais il hésitait à rejoindre l'armée rebelle d'une Grecque avide de pouvoir. Mais, je le voulais‚ Gabrielle. Il était incontestablement le meilleur combattant dans toute l'Italie. Il était aussi intrépide qu'il avait du mépris pour ceux qui avaient rejoint César, en particulier ses principaux courtisans‚ Pompeius Magnus‚ Licinius Crassus et cette fouine de Junius Brutus. La rumeur courait qu'il avait mordu un morceau de l'oreille de Brutus et qu'il l'avait mangé à son dîner durant un symposium Romain. Je demandai alors à Rommodus quelle serait la meilleure façon de persuader Marius de rejoindre mon armée. Rommodus nous avisa rapidement qu'une séduction venant de ma part était hors de question. Marius était follement amoureux et dévoué à sa femme‚ mais sa femme pouvait être 'in'. Elle était à la fois grecque et... dirons-nous, appréciait la compagnie des deux sexes.

— Charmant, dis-je d'un ton acide. Quel était son nom, Xena ? ... Attends ! peu importe, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne le sache pas.

— J'ai rencontré sa femme‚ Gabrielle‚ continua Xena. Quelle beauté ! Une pure adolescente de 19-20 ans je crois‚ mince‚ blonde… plus blonde que toi‚ avec de grands yeux marron et une grande bouche. Mais le tout n'était qu'insolence‚ culot et toupet. Et elle était obsédée par moi‚ Gabrielle. Elle voulait passer tout son temps avec moi. Elle m'a presque rendu folle cette femme‚ mais cela a marché. Avec son désir continuel d'être suspendu à mon cul‚ que je n'ai pas eu besoin de la convaincre qu'elle a couru supplier Marius‚ de me rejoindre. Marius était disposé à faire ce qu'elle demandait et ainsi‚ il a accepté de venir combattre dans mon armée. Ensemble‚ avec Rommodus‚ le jeune et exubérant Palaemon‚ Antonius et l'élite de mes forces‚ nous avons écrasé César et avons envoyé le pitoyable Brutus dans la clandestinité. Antonius l'a retrouvé plus tard et l'a assassiné. Et César avait déjà assassiné son autre petite vermine avant que nous ayons envahi le territoire‚ notre mission avait été accomplie et Rome est devenue mien.

— Alors, tu as couché avec elle pour convaincre Marius se joindre à toi, dis-je, non pas comme une question, mais pour accentuer une évidence.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, Gabrielle, pour des raisons de stratégiques militaires.

— Est-ce que Marius est resté avec elle une fois qu'il a découvert l'affaire, Xena ?

— Pas tout à fait, Gabrielle, répondit-elle. Il ne l'a jamais découvert... es-tu sûre de vouloir entendre la suite ?

— Oui.

 _Surtout maintenant._

— Après avoir conquis Rome, Antonius avait été nommé gouverneur. Bien sûr, il avait instantanément fait un gâchis et avait été rapidement remplacé par Octavius. C'est quand lui et moi nous nous sommes disputés. Marius et Rommodus avaient été récompensés par des commandements dans ma nouvelle armée romaine. Sa femme était énervée parce qu'elle avait naturellement supposé que je lui donnerais un commandement dans ma Garde Impériale dès que je serais revenue en Grèce‚ pour qu'elle puisse continuer à me baiser jusqu'à ce que sa petite langue tombe. Cela ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Ces hommes étaient romains. Ils voulaient régner sur Rome et les commandements dans leur patrie natale étaient la plus grande récompense pour eux deux. Comme tu le sais‚ Palaemon était destiné à commander ma Garde d'élite. Alors la dernière nuit avant de repartir pour Corinth‚ je me suis réveillée avec la lame de mon propre chakram enfoncée dans ma gorge. C'était sa femme.

— Comment a-t-elle fait pour tenir ton chakram sans se couper‚ Xena ? demandai-je‚ étonnée.

— Jusqu'à présent‚ je ne le comprends toujours pas‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit Xena apparemment perplexe. Elle m'avait supplié de lui apprendre à le lancer, et dans mon insouciance, je l'avais laissé s'entrainer avec. Tous ceux qui avaient osé le prendre, avaient depuis perdu un membre, et je m'attendais absolument à la même chose pour elle. J'avais secrètement hâte de la regarder se coupait un bras ou une oreille. Mais elle le maîtrisait‚ Gabrielle‚ presque aussi bien que moi. Si elle n'avait pas été complètement folle‚ j'aurais pu envisager un entraînement comme combattant dans mon armée. Mais, elle était folle et pendant qu'elle tenait mon chakram sous mon menton‚ elle a commencé à délirer de façon incohérente‚ me disant qu'elle me contrôlait‚ corps et âme‚ que je lui devais ça pour l'injustice que j'avais faite à sa famille‚ que je devais faire des enchères sexuelles imprécises alors même que nous serions en train de frire toutes les deux dans le Tartarus.

— L'as-tu tuée‚ Xena ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas fait‚ répondit Xena. Non pas que je ne l'aurais pas voulu. Mais je voulais la loyauté de Marius. Et assassiner sa femme n'aurait pas été un mouvement intelligent pour garder cette loyauté. Alors, je l'ai frappée. Un violent coup au visage qui l'a assommée. Je l'ai ensuite enchaînée et j'ai convoqué Marius. Je lui ai dit que sa femme avait essayé de me séduire et quand j'ai décliné son offre‚ elle avait essayé de me tuer. Marius était conscient que sa femme préférait les femmes sexuellement et qu'elle avait rendu cela évident quand elle avait eu ce 'béguin' pour moi. Alors, quand il l'a vu enchaînée et babillant avec absurdité, il m'a cru aisément. Il l'a placé dans un asile à Sparte.

— Est-elle toujours là, Xena ?

— Elle va beaucoup mieux, Gabrielle.

— Alors, dis-je. Tu as menti à Marius pour garder sa loyauté.

— Je n'ai pas mentis, Gabrielle, répondit Xena. Elle s'essayait constamment de me séduire depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées, et elle essayait de me tuer quand j'ai décliné ses avances ce soir-là.

— Tu as juste omis la partie où tu as couché avec elle avant‚ n'est-ce pas Xena ?

— Une omission coupable‚ fut sa réponse brusque.

Xena avait été correcte. Si je n'avais pas exigé d'entendre cette histoire. J'aurais été encore plus en colère contre elle que lorsque Seumius avait proposé des relations sexuelles avec nous deux. Je regardais au loin, les bras toujours croisés. Je regardais à travers la fente dans de la toile à l'arrière de la voiture et regardais les troupes qui nous suivaient. Il y eut un long silence tendu avant que Xena s'exprima de nouveau.

— Gabrielle‚ dit-elle d'une voix douce et triste. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

— Bien sûr que je t'aime, Xena, lui répondis-je quand je sentis mes yeux larmoyés. C'est de l'amour que je ressens pour toi qui me fait me sentir si... si jalouse de toutes ces autres personnes avec qui tu as été. Parfois je me demande si je... si je te satisfais autant qu'ils l'ont fait.

— Oh‚ Gabrielle…

— Mais surtout… interrompis-je. Je déteste que tant d'autres t'ont touchée… touchés ce que je sens être mien.

Un autre silence suivit.

— Gabrielle‚ dit finalement Xena. Avant toi‚ je n'ai jamais partagé mon lit avec la même personne pendant un long moment raisonnable. Avant toi‚ je ne suis jamais allée sexuellement avec une seule personne à la fois. Dès la première fois où nous avions été ensemble‚ comme Conquérante et esclave‚ je n'ai plus voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis tienne‚ Gabrielle. J'étais tienne avant que nous nous rencontrions et je serai tienne dans l'au-delà‚ quand tu seras au paradis et moi tourmentée dans le Tartarus.

Je rampai vers elle et la serrai dans ses bras. Je pleurai entre ses seins en la serrant fort‚ mon esprit tourbillonnant de pensées confuses de ce que nous avons eu ensemble et de ce qui était encore à venir. Je ne voulais pas que Xena passe l'éternité dans le Tartarus. Oui, elle avait commis des actes horribles, mais il y avait encore tellement de place pour que sa bonté brille. Je savais cela. Je l'avais vu. Souvent, dans mes pensées les plus privées, je voulais que les dieux créent un endroit spécial pour Xena et moi une fois que nous mourrons un endroit où nos âmes puissent continuer à grandir et à apprendre à s'aimer. Finalement‚ je levai les yeux et posai la question qui avait mijoté dans mon subconscient depuis notre réunion dans mon village d'Amazone une semaine auparavant.

— Xena‚ demandai-je doucement. Qu'as-tu fait ces trois jours où tu es partie du village d'Amazone ?

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre‚ mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à l'histoire que j'allais entendre.


	7. IIIA

Je sais, cette partie est très courte, mais la suivante et beaucoup plus longue.

* * *

 **III. LE JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Quand je quittai le village des Amazones le matin du procès des déserteurs‚ j'avais un désir important en moi, un désir de sang‚ un désir de vengeance. Mais pas celle d'une vengeance légitime à laquelle j'avais droit. Je voulais une vengeance pour Gabrielle.

J'avais fait du tort à Gabrielle, c'était une triste réalité avec laquelle je devrais faire face le restant des jours de ma vie. Pourtant, d'autres, notamment ces deux salauds qui l'avaient enlevée à sa famille, l'avaient violée et l'avaient vendue comme esclave, lui avaient fait du tort aussi. Je décidai alors de partir pour Corinth et expier tout ce que j'avais fait à Gabrielle. Je décidai également que lorsque je reviendrai au village des Amazones‚ je permettrais aux Amazones d'avoir leur rétribution. En ce qui me concernait, ce n'était qu'un le châtiment, et rien d'autre. Je n'estimai pas nécessairement que je devais quelque chose aux Amazones de Thessalie. Leur Reine était en vie et leurs terres étaient épargnées. Pour les Amazones du Nord, je prévoyais de payer ma dette dans l'au-delà. Mais je devais payer ma dette à Gabrielle, et ces salauds devaient payer la leur.

Et le moment était venu pour eux de la payer.

-.-.-.-


	8. IIIB

J'espère ronair14 que cette suite t'a plu

* * *

Quand j'arrivai à Corinth‚ je licenciai les deux Gardes femmes qui avaient voyagé avec moi puis me dirigeai vers le palais. La première étape était de connaitre l'identité de l'homme qui avait mené Gabrielle au marchant pour la vendre aux enchères, il y a presque six ans. Je courais dans le couloir du palais vers la bibliothèque lorsque Palaemon m'arrêta.

— Conquérante ! cria-t-il derrière moi. Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenue. J'étais sur le point de partir jusqu'au village des Amazones pour vous chercher.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, me tournai pour lui faire face.

— Que se passe-t-il, Commandant ? demandai-je avec impatience.

— Nous avons un problème‚ répondit-il.

— Jetez-le au cachot et je m'en occuperai plus tard‚ répondis-je.

Naturellement‚ je supposai qu'il faisait allusion à un autre soi-disant assassin qui aurait été capturé.

— Non, mon Seigneur‚ répliqua-t-il. Niall de Calleva est le problème.

Je me rapprochai de Palaemon.

— Et bien ? demandai-je.

— Il a soulevé des guerriers de trois tribus du sud d'Albion‚ Atrebates‚ Dumnonii et sa propre tribu‚ Iceni. Ils ont envahi nos ports le long du canal et nous avons été informés que des otages ont été enlevés. Il veut la guerre‚ Conquérante.

— C'est parfait pour moi‚ Palaemon‚ répondis-je. Je ne veux rien de plus que de verser le sang de ce porc de Niall.

Le visage de Palaemon s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant le jour de son anniversaire. J'appréciai vraiment la compagnie de cet homme. Il y avait tant de fois où j'aurais voulu qu'il rencontre mon frère, Lyceus. Je pense qu'ils auraient été liés comme des frères.

— Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire‚ Palaemon‚ l'informai-je. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

— Je peux mobiliser deux cents hommes‚ mon Seigneur‚ me dit-il. Aerol et moi nous nous dirigerons en Gaul. Qui devons-nous contacter là-bas‚ Seumius ou Marius ?

— Pour cette mission‚ Palaemon‚ les deux‚ répondis-je en continuant à donner mes ordres. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont très bien informés en ce moment même de la situation et sont en train de nous attendre. Envoyez un petit détachement à Salonae ce soir. Vous et Aerol partirez à l'aube et prendrez le commandement de quatre cents hommes deux cents de la Garde Impériale et deux cents de l'Armée Corinthienne. Je vous rejoindrai vous et Seumius à Salonae dans quatre jours. Nous devrions atteindre Castra Regina dans une semaine.

— Oui, Majesté, dit Palaemon.

— Quand tout cela sera terminé‚ Palaemon‚ ils parleront tous grec à Albion.

Palaemon rit et nous nous serrâmes le bras.

— Est-ce que Gabrielle se joindra à nous, Conquérante ?

— Non, je veillerais à ce qu'elle séjourne chez les Amazones. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal.

 _Et je ne veux pas non plus, qu'elle me voie tuer à nouveau._

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit-il avant de partir.

Je repris ma course jusqu'à la bibliothèque où je trouvai Demitrius et son adjoint indexant les parchemins. Quand il remarqua ma présence dans la pièce, il arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et se courba en guise de salutation formelle.

— Bonjour‚ mon Seigneur‚ me dit-il.

Je lui ordonnai de congédier son assistant. Quand l'homme quitta la bibliothèque‚ je saisis Demitrius par son col de tunique.

— Dites-moi que vous avez un enregistrement du propriétaire qui a possédé Gabrielle avant moi‚ demandai-je.

— Oui‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit-il. Je le libérai et il partit en direction d'une allée de la bibliothèque‚ qui était de toute évidence souvent ignorée, et saisit un parchemin un peu poussiéreux et effiloché d'une étagère. Il l'ouvrit‚ il le lut et leva les yeux vers moi.

— Elle a été la propriété d'un certain Chayym Eben‚ un immigrant de Judée et un résident de Sicyon‚ m'informa-t-il.

 _Voilà pourquoi elle connaissait un riche éleveur de porcs. Voilà aussi probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait évité Sicyon quand elle avait quitté Corinthe pour voyager comme barde, il y a quatre mois_ , pensais-je.

— Est-ce que le parchemin à l'adresse de son domicile ? demandai-je.

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ mais c'était il y a plus de cinq ans‚ dit Demitrius.

Je ne répondis pas. Je lui arrachai le parchemin et claqua la porte de la bibliothèque. J'étais déterminée à retrouver cet homme, même si cela signifiait de mettre les voiles jusqu'en Judée pour le traquer.

Je montai Argo et chevauchai jusqu'à Sicyon, quand j'arrivai là-bas, juste après le crépuscule. L'adresse inscrite sur le parchemin correspondait à une habitation en bordure du village. C'était un domaine connu sous le nom de l'Antre de Hermes parce que la plupart de ses habitants se battaient contre des négociants‚ escrocs‚ voleurs et des gens de passage. Avant de localiser le domicile d'Eben, je m'arrêtai au poste local de l'Armée de Corinthe et demandai que trois hoplites se joindre à moi. La ferme d'Eben n'était rien de plus qu'une vétuste cabane d'argile. J'espérai qu'il vivait toujours à cet endroit. Après avoir démonté Argo, j'ordonnai aux hoplites de rester là où ils étaient. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et la défonçai.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitation crasseux, je trouvai un homme à l'orée de la cinquantaine assit sur une chaise délabrée avec plusieurs jeunes filles autour de lui. Toutes étaient nues, et toutes étaient visiblement des adolescentes, une jeune fille en particulier venait juste de retirer le phallus de l'homme de sa bouche. En un instant, une horrible image se grava dans ma tête, l'image de ma Gabrielle, sur ses genoux, nues et sales, suçant la virilité de ce porc dégoûtant. J'étais furieuse.

— Levez-vous ! leur commandai-je.

Toutes les filles sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Il demeura assis, probablement plus de surprise que de défi de sa part.

— Sortez, sifflai-je aux filles.

Elles se ruèrent sur des guenilles pour enfiler ce qui leurs servaient de vêtements.

— Attendez à l'extérieur auprès des soldats sur leurs chevaux jusqu'à ce que je sorte.

Après que la dernière jeune fille soit sortie de la maison, je me dirigeai avec désinvolture vers Eben et lui appliqua mon pincement mortel dans son cou.

— J'ai coupé le flux du sang jusqu'à ton cerveau, putain pervers‚ lui dis-je quand je le regardai chercher à respirer désespérément de l'air. Chayym Eben‚ n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement alors qu'il essaya en vain d'inverser le pincement dans son cou.

— Je vais rester ici et te regarder mourir, sale chien, sauf si tu peux me donner le nom de la personne qui t'a vendu la jeune esclave que j'ai achetée à ton marchand il y a cinq ans.

Il tomba de sa chaise. La mort se rapprochait de lui.

— Peux-tu faire ça‚ pervers ?

Il acquiesça.

— Bien, dis-je en libérant le pincement.

Il aspira profondément de l'air, puis se jeta sur le sol avant que je ne l'attrape par sa tunique sale et le soulève sur ses pieds.

— Qui est-ce ? demandai-je. Donne-moi son nom.

— Je… je… haleta-t-il. Je… ne me… souviens pas… de son nom…‚ Conquérante…

Je le retournai et le renvoya au sol pour qu'il s'étende sur son vomi. Je le saisis par sa tunique et le souleva de nouveau.

— Mauvaise réponse, dis-je avant de lancer mon poing dans son estomac.

Il se plia en deux et retomba sur le sol une troisième fois. Je le regardais quand il toussa et s'étrangla quelques instants. Puis je l'attrapai par une petite touffe de cheveux sur la nuque parce qu'il était chauve autrement et le força à me regarder.

— Essayons encore une fois, dis-je. Qui t'a vendu Gabrielle de Poteidaia ?

— Je... je peux... trouver cette information, ma Lady, répondit-il. Je garde un livre de compte...

Il toussa une paire de fois, puis continua :

— Tout ce que je dois faire c'est de le regarder... S'il vous plaît, ne me frappez plus.

Je relâchai ses cheveux et l'attrapai à nouveau par sa tunique, le soulevant sur ses pieds.

— Vas le chercher.

Il traversa son habitation jusqu'à une partie où étaient rangés des parchemins. Je l'observai alors qu'il regardait nerveusement sur plusieurs avant de trouver le bon.

— Voilà, ma Lady ! hurla-t-il presque joyeusement. Je l'ai trouvé.

Je l'attrapai et l'examinai.

— Très bien, Chayym Eben. Aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance. Gabrielle m'a dit que tu as été gentil avec elle, malgré sa servitude dans ce trou. C'est aussi mon impression que tu lui as appris comment baiser et être baisé correctement.

Il acquiesça frénétiquement.

— Et pour ces raisons‚ je ne te tuerai pas.

Il inspira profondément.

— Toutefois, en gardant des jeunes filles mineures comme esclaves et te livrer à des perversions sexuelles avec elles sont des actes illégaux dans mon royaume.

Il commença à secouer la tête en balbutiant.

— Elle avait 19… 19 ans…

Je l'interrompis.

— Oui, mais ces jeunes filles aujourd'hui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir plus de 16 ans et la punition pour avoir désobéi aux lois du Royaume est intransigeante.

Je le saisis par sa tunique encore une fois. Il tomba à genoux‚ en me forçant à le traîner à l'extérieur. Il serra la main et répéta un désespérément :

— S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît… à maintes reprises.

Une fois dehors‚ j'ordonnai à deux des trois hoplites d'obtenir les identités des jeunes filles et leurs origines pour préparer leur retour dans leurs familles‚ si elles avaient de la famille. Sinon, je donnai l'ordre aux hoplites de les déclarer pupilles du royaume, pour qu'elles soient prises en charge dans un des foyers pour jeunes filles à Corinthe. Je commandai au troisième hoplite de transporter Eben à Corinthe et de livrer aux gardes du palais impérial avec des instructions pour le faire enfermer dans les cachots du palais.

— Tu ne devrais pas m'avoir laissé te surprendre dans une position si compromettante, Eben, lui dis-je alors que ses mains furent attachées par l'hoplite. Profite de la vie dans ta nouvelle demeure. Je suis sûre que tu devras exécuter les mêmes attentions que ces jeunes filles avaient pour de toi.

Je partis pour Sicyon et chevauchai Argo jusqu'à Thermopylae‚ en traçant ma route à travers l'obscurité de la nuit par pur instinct et adrénaline. J'arrivai là-bas juste avant le lever du soleil et bien sûr épuisée. Je ne voulais pas laisser le simple manque de sommeil se mettre entre mon épée et les corps des ravisseurs de Gabrielle. Je me dirigeai tout droit au poste de commandement militaire de l'Armée de Thessalie et fit irruption dans la chambre du commandant Rhamos. Il fut mécontent de mon interruption au milieu de sa récréation sexuelle avec le beau jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui se trouvait dans le lit avec lui.

— Pardonnez mon intrusion‚ lui dis-je le plus hypocritement possible quand je le montrai rapidement avec un sourire éblouissant. J'ai besoin de vous prendre juste deux de vos sergents‚ Commandant.

— Faites comme chez vous, Conquérante‚ répondit-il plutôt ennuyé.

Je me rendis aux quartiers des sergents et retins deux robustes hommes qui mangeaient leur repas du matin. Après avoir sellé leurs chevaux, nous chevauchâmes jusqu'au nord, après avoir passé Pharsalus, à l'ouest du territoire des Amazones jusqu'à une vallée de Pindus Range. Le parchemin que j'avais récupéré de Chayym Eben indiquait que Gabrielle lui avait été vendue par un Hector de Parnassus, qui se présentait comme un lieutenant de Draco le Grand. Draco était le fils d'un riche marchand de métaux précieux. Il était né à Apollonia, la grande ville portuaire de Cyrenaica sur le continent sud de la mer Méditerranée, mais il avait été scolarisé à Athènes. Quand il atteignit l'adolescence, il se révolta contre son très respecté père et prit l'épée. Au moment même où je commençai à émerger comme le Destructeur des nations, il était devenu un chef de guerre rusé et habile. Au début il fut un redoutable adversaire‚ mais rejoignit mon armée et y lutta jusqu'à la fin de ma conquête grecque. Comme récompensent pour ses services‚ je l'autorisai à faire du commerce d'esclaves en Thessalie.

J'appris beaucoup de choses de Draco quand il me servit. Il était charismatique, passionné, mais surtout, un perfectionniste intransigeant. Sa production devait être de haute qualité. Draco ne proposerait jamais une esclave à la vente comme vierge après l'avoir déflorée. Draco ne violerait jamais une esclave non plus. Le viol n'était pas dans sa nature. Je savais de mon expérience personnelle qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop le roucoulement et la danse qu'imposait la séduction. Mais aussi qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'approvisionner en humains dans n'importe quel village non autorisé du Royaume‚ ainsi Poteidaia n'était pas un village qu'il aurait attaqué. Je calculai soigneusement le temps que je pensais que Gabrielle avait été enlevée de Poteidaia d'après les renseignements que je disposai d'elle. Elle avait été kidnappée durant l'automne il y a six ans. A cette époque, je me battais contre Arvad de Massilia. Un peu plus tôt pendant cette saison, Draco s'était porté volontaire pour naviguer d'Euboea à travers le golfe de Thermopylae pour combattre là-bas un cruel seigneur de guerre. Il était devenu un riche marchand d'esclaves depuis plus d'un an, mais les combats étaient toujours un désir qui circulait dans son sang. Je me doutais qu'il devait être alors absent pour aller en guerre et que ses lieutenants avaient décidé d'attaquer les villages en Macédoine ainsi qu'en Thessalie. Avec lui et moi occupaient par les guerres, ils avaient dû penser qu'ils avaient le champ libre avec les moyens et les méthodes pour se procurer des esclaves.

Draco avait fait d'une vallée en-dessous des Montagnes Pindus le quartier général de son commerce d'esclaves. Si les deux lieutenants responsables de l'enlèvement de Gabrielle étaient toujours en vie, je pensai sincèrement que c'était parce que Draco ne savait rien de leurs actes. Sinon‚ il aurait perdu leurs vies pour leur insubordination et tromperie d'il y a beaucoup d'années. S'ils étaient toujours vivants‚ mon objectif était d'arrêter ses deux lieutenants‚ sans aucune objection de la part de Draco‚ les ramener à Corinthe pour les soumettre aux jugements publics avant de retrouver Gabrielle au village des Amazones. C'était un plan ambitieux qui ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille tout simplement à cause de tout ce que ce voyage impliqué. Cependant, quand j'arrivai au camp juste avant la nuit, j'appris immédiatement que Draco était reparti dans l'est à Trachis pour superviser une vente aux enchères. Il avait laissé comme par hasard, ses deux principaux lieutenants, Hector et Gar de Coronae derrière lui.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur la place centrale du quartier général, les marchands d'esclaves se réunirent immédiatement autour de moi et se courbèrent en guise de salutation formelle. Je descendis d'Argo.

— Je souhaiterai parler à un certain Hector de Parnassus et un certain Gar de Coronae, annonçai-je.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent.

Je me dirigeai vers Hector et lui présenta le parchemin que j'avais obtenu de Chayym Eben.

— Est-ce l'acte d'achat d'une certaine Gabrielle de Poteidaia, Hector ? demandai-je avec la même désinvolture qu'une personne se renseignant pour acheter une paire de chaussures.

— Absolument‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit-il. Je ne me souviens pas particulièrement de cette transaction‚ mais c'est ma signature.

— Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à vous rappeler, commençai-je. Réfléchissez, c'était il y a environ six ans. Draco était à Euboea, et moi en Thrace et personne pour vous baby-sitter.

La sueur commença à perler immédiatement sur son front.

— Nous… euh… nous étions…

— Vous étiez en train de capturer des esclaves en Macédoine, non ?

La transpiration commença à mouiller sa tunique.

— Eh bien... euh...

— Et vous avez capturé beaucoup de jeunes femmes‚ est-ce CORRECTE ?

Hector se racla la gorge. Gar commença à reculer. Les deux sergents qui m'accompagnaient, descendirent de leurs chevaux et restèrent derrière les deux hommes, et les retinrent à leur place efficacement.

— Et vous les avez vendues comme vierges après les avoir violées à plusieurs reprises, EXACTE ?

Hector secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Non... euh... mais...

— NE ME MENTEZ PAS !

Je le saisis par la gorge. Les autres marchands d'esclaves commencèrent à reculer.

— Restez tous où vous êtes ! ordonnai-je avant de retourner toute mon attention à Hector. A ce moment-là‚ vous et Gar avez enlevé des jeunes femmes en Macédoine‚ vous les avez violés et les avez ensuite vendu comme vierges.

— Mais elles le voulaient, Conquérante, dit Hector désespérément.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il pouvait me dire à cet instant.

— À genoux‚ Hector‚ lui dis-je et fit ensuite un signe au sergent derrière Gar pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux.

— Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît‚ majesté‚ s'il vous plaît ! supplia Hector.

Gar pleurait.

— Je vais te laisser le choix‚ Hector‚ l'informai-je quand je dégainai mon épée. Quelque chose doit tomber de ton corps aujourd'hui.

Je montrai sa tête avec mon épée.

— Ceci...

Je montrai son phallus.

— Ou cela. Lequel ?

Hector commença à pleurnicher comme un bébé.

— Lequel ? répétai-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

— Hector a fait son choix ! annonçai-je aux spectateurs.

Alors que le sergent ouvrit la tunique d'Hector et baissa son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, Hector se mit à pleurer en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Le sergent le retint par derrière.

— Profite de la dernière pièce du plaisir que tu ne pourras plus avoir l'expérience avec une femme, lui dis-je quand je serrai son organe de mâle, en élevant mon épée pour le couper.

Hector poussa un cri à glacer le sang alors que le sang de la castration gicla partout. Gar vomit. Je jetai le phallus au sol en face de lui et je le regardai pendant quelques instants. Quand il dépassa la douleur et réalisa consciemment une vie sans son précieux instrument qu'était son sexe, il me regarda.

— Tuez-moi, dit-il simplement.

— Avec plaisir‚ répondis-je quand mon sergent libéra Hector et recula.

Je levai mon épée et le laissa tomber sur son cou‚ le décapitant. Je l'enjambai pour aller vers Gar.

— Tu as participé avec Hector aux enlèvements et aux viols en Macédoine, lui demandai-je plus comme un état de fait qu'une question.

Gar hocha la tête.

— Draco n'avait pas connaissance de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Gar secoua la tête.

— Parce que si Draco avait su tout cela, vous seriez déjà morts il y a six ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Gar hocha la tête.

— Que choisis-tu, Gar ?

— Tuez-moi.

— Très bien, lui répondis-je.

Le deuxième sergent commença à relâcher Gar.

— Pas encore, sergent, lui dis-je quand je serrai son phallus et le coupa.

Quand Gar poussa un hurlement brutal‚ je regardai mon sergent.

— Maintenant vous pouvez reculer‚ lui dis-je d'un air détaché avant d'attraper une grande mèche de cheveux de Gar et de laisser tomber mon épée ensanglantée sur son cou à lui aussi.

Je regardai autour de moi les hommes en état de choc pendant un moment avant de ramasser le phallus d'Hector et de le glisser dans sa bouche ouverte. Je fis de même avec Gar. Puis, je levai les deux têtes ensanglantées par les cheveux pour les montrer aux marchands d'esclaves vivants.

— C'est le prix à payer pour la supercherie et le viol dans mon royaume !

Puis, j'abandonnai purement et simplement les têtes sur le sol à côté de moi, remontai Argo et sortit du camp des marchands d'esclaves avec les deux sergents à ma suite.

-.-.-.-


	9. IIIC

Nous chevauchâmes jusqu'à Thermopylae‚ à la lueur de la pleine lune comme éclairage‚ arrivant au poste militaire de Thessalie au lever du soleil. Je payais grassement les soldats, comme je l'avais fait pour les trois hoplites corinthiens qui m'avaient accompagné à Sicyone, puis, après avoir nettoyé le sang sur moi, je me joignis au Commandant Rhamos et son jeune amant pour un grand festin matinal. Ensuite, je partis de Thermopyles et chevaucha jusqu'à un arsenal abandonné dans une petite vallée entre Thermopylae et Pharsalus. Le ventre plein‚ deux nuits entières sans sommeil, l'émasculation et la décapitation de deux hommes avait eu raison de moi. J'étais physiquement épuisée. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'arsenal abandonné‚ je posai ma couverture et dormis paisiblement jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Je revins au village des Amazones après minuit et fit l'amour passionnément à ma Gabrielle.


	10. IVA

**IV. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Quand Xena avait admis avoir emprisonné Chayym Eben dans les minables cachots du palais et avoir tué les deux hommes qui m'avaient kidnappée à Poteidaia‚ je ressentis un immense sentiment de trahison. Elle ne m'avait pas trahie‚ ni vraiment trahie ces hommes. Xena s'était trahie elle-même. Une fois de plus, elle avait laissé libre-court à ses pulsions les plus sombres. Ces deux hommes qui m'avaient enlevée à mes parents, m'avaient séparée de ma sœur et violée mon corps, et pour cela ils méritaient un châtiment sévère, mais méritaient-ils cette boucherie de la part de la Conquérante ? Cette boucherie avait-elle été exigée parce qu'ils avaient trahi le royaume, ou était-ce simplement pour le plaisir d'une douce revanche pour ce qu'ils avaient fait sur moi ? Je voulus crier, mais ma première préoccupation était Chayym Eben. À l'époque où il m'a vendu à Xena il y a près de six ans, sa santé n'était pas très bonne. J'étais certaine que les années qui avaient suivies et son âge avancé n'avaient pas dû arranger sa santé déjà fragile, et j'étais persuadée que même une période aussi courte soit-elle dans ces geôles du Tartarus le tuerait sûrement. Il avait été mon premier Maître‚ mais il n'était pas un homme méchant ni brutal. Il ne terrorisait pas les filles ni les enlevait à leurs familles. Il n'avait jamais levé les mains sur moi et je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus lever la main sur une autre. Oui, il méritait une punition pour acheter des jeunes femmes et des adolescentes dans des affaires louches et de les vendre comme esclaves sexuelles‚ mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il méritait les vilenies des cachots du palais.

Dans un accès de colère, je grimpai à l'arrière du charriot et ressortis avec mes affaires.

— Gabrielle‚ où vas-tu ? me demanda Xena sur un ton inconscient de colère et de frustration pure comme je me sentais moi-même en ce moment contre elle.

— Je pars à Corinth‚ fut ma réponse furieuse.

Xena plongea en avant et avec ces exceptionnellement longs membres, me saisit aux chevilles avec ses deux mains.

— Tu es folle ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'essayai de m'arracher à sa puissante emprise.

— Je dois sortir Chayym Eben de cette prison avant qu'il ne meure.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle d'un air détaché alors qu'elle rapprochait son corps plus près du mien.

— Lâche-moi, Xena ! dis-je, la colère était évidente dans le son de ma voix. Tu n'aurais pas dû le mettre en prison.

Xena libéra mes chevilles, mais en un instant, elle me saisit les bras et me retourna vers elle pour lui faire face.

— Oui je l'ai fait‚ me dit-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est un pervers‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle d'une façon menaçante. Il fait faire des choses sur lui par des jeunes filles. Il t'a fait faire sur lui ces mêmes choses.

— Oh‚ je vois‚ ricanai-je. Tu as tué ces deux esclavagistes et emprisonné Chayym Eben parce qu'ils m'ont eu sexuellement‚ n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ça‚ rétorqua-t-elle derrière moi.

— Eh bien‚ c'est une bonne chose je ne sois pas 'La Conquérante' ou les corps de ton passé sexuel rempliraient les prisons et les tombes.

Les yeux habituellement bleus de Xena foncèrent dans une couleur grise de la mort. Je pensais à ce moment-là avoir franchie la ligne et la Xena qui hantait mon monde il y a neuf mois, m'aurait tuée de sang-froid‚ la perfide Conquérante qui m'avait utilisée dans son monde pendant cinq ans, souvent difficiles. Je pensai vraiment qu'elle allait me frapper, et ne doutai pas un instant que la pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle se hissa sur le charriot. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais, je savais que de toute façon je devais trouver un moyen de rentrer à Corinthe pour sauver Chayym Eben. Je vais convaincre Demi de faire des faux papiers de libération pour moi, pensai-je que conspirateur.

Alors que je récupérai mes effets personnels en complotant mon plan tortueux pour libérer mon ancien Maître‚ j'entendis la voix de la Conquérante s'adresser aux troupes.

— J'ai besoin de deux volontaires de ma Garde Impériale‚ demanda-t-elle. Ces volontaires ne poursuivront pas la route avec nous jusqu'à notre destination finale. J'ai besoin que deux volontaires quittent leur poste dans cette grande bataille et apportent un message important à Corinthe.

Je jetai un œil vers le devant du chariot quand plusieurs membres de la Garde Impériale s'avancèrent pour se porter volontaires pour ce long voyage de retour à Corinthe. La Conquérante se pencha vers Palaemon, le Commandant de la Garde. Je le soupçonnai fortement de dire que laisser partir deux volontaires, pourrait leur faire perdre la bataille qui était à venir. Les deux hommes que la Conquérante avait choisis, étaient jeunes et dégingandés. Elle écrivit un message sur un parchemin vierge et le scella du sceau du royaume et de sa signature.

— Prenez des chevaux‚ soldats‚ dit-elle aux deux Gardes. Votre loyauté au Royaume ne sera pas inutile.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante‚ répondirent les deux hommes à l'unisson avant de partir.

— ROMPEZ ! ordonna la Conquérante aux troupes.

Quand mon charriot commença à bouger‚ je retournai à l'intérieur et attendit la venue de Xena.

J'attendis un long moment.

-.-.-.-


	11. IVB

Alors que le crépuscule se levait à l'horizon, des nuages épais traversaient le ciel. L'air avait cette odeur particulière qui précédait toujours l'orage.

J'étais allongée sur un des confortables coussins et lisais quand Xena grimpa à l'arrière dans le chariot. Elle s'assit, les jambes croisées et se mit à me regarder. Je lui retournai son regard, sentant se livrer une lutte silencieuse de volontés, la gagnante serait celle qui tiendrait le plus longtemps le silence. Je décidai de sacrifier la victoire.

— Je m'excuse de t'avoir insultée‚ Xena.

— Ne t'excuse jamais auprès de moi‚ fut sa réponse très dure.

À cet instant, j'étais si submergée par le ton que je ne compris pas le sens de ces mots. Mais je connaissais Xena. Je me rendis compte rapidement que quel que soit les attaques verbales que je lui infligeais, celles-ci seraient infirmes en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur pour m'avoir fait souffrir aussi bien par des paroles que par ses mains. Dans son esprit, elle ne méritait pas mon acte de contrition.

Aussi‚ Xena la Conquérante était trop fière pour accepter la pitié.

Une autre tactique était de mise.

— Merci d'avoir envoyé ces hommes à Corinthe‚ Xena.

Elle porta ses yeux sur moi.

— Mes meilleurs combattants ont été choisis pour cette mission et j'ai dû sacrifier deux d'entre eux pour aller sauver un vieux pervers décati qui doit être probablement mort à cet instant de toute façon.

— Tu n'étais pas obligée‚ Xena‚ lui dis-je. J'y serais allée moi-même.

— Oui‚ tu es tellement entêtée‚ Gabrielle‚ fit-elle remarquer. Comme si dans le Tartarus j'allais te laisser me quitter pour parcourir seule toute cette distance. En plus aucun garde des cachots du palais n'aurait laissé sortir Eben à ta demande.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

— Qu'allais-tu faire ? Faire des faux-documents officiels pour le faire libérer ?

— Oui, si je le devais‚ répondis-je franchement.

Xena choisit ce moment précis pour me lancer un de ses lumineux sourires.

— Viens ici, dit-elle. Comment fais-tu pour qu'il me soit impossible de rester furieuse contre toi ?

— Je ne sais pas‚ dis-je en rampant vers elle et la laissa me soulever dans une étreinte amoureuse. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches‚ et nous commencions à échanger une série de courts baisers tendres. J'oubliais vite que j'étais moi aussi furieuse contre elle. Les lèvres de Xena étaient si douces et semblaient fondre parfaitement sur les miennes. Après un long moment où nos lèvres se caressèrent et où nos langues jouèrent ensemble, elle s'immobilisa. Xena la Conquérante avait détecté quelque chose. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que les siens étaient également ouverts. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Seumius à l'entrée du charriot qui nous regardait. Quand je soupirai de mécontentement contre cet homme‚ elle relâcha son étreinte et se dirigea vers l'avant du chariot. Il commença immédiatement à reculer. Je décidai de ramper derrière Xena vers le voyeur, et son regard hautain d'homme‚ mais je ne voulais pas vraiment que Xena lui fasse de mal.

Quand je jetai un regard à Seumius, il était debout sous l'averse à côté d'un des deux chevaux qui tiraient mon chariot. Perdue dans ma démonstration d'affection pour Xena, je n'avais même pas remarqué que de violentes gouttes de pluie frappaient la toile du charriot. Et visiblement, Xena n'en avait pas été consciente non plus... ou ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure.

— Mon Seigneur‚ s'exprima Seumius. Les troupes sont mouillées et très fatiguées. Pourrions-nous camper jusqu'à ce que le pire de la tempête passe ?

— Si nous persévérons, nous pourrions atteindre Gesoria à minuit, Commandant, répondit Xena.

— C'est exact, Majesté‚ dit Seumius.

Xena resta silencieuse un court instant.

— Nous camperons jusqu'à ce que le pire de cette tempête passe‚ décida-t-elle. Faites dormir les troupes ici. Je veux qu'ils se reposent ou dorment un peu. Je ne veux pas entendre de batifolages, de bruits d'épées ni de jeux, est-ce compris, Commandant ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur.

— Je veux atteindre Gesoria avant l'aube.

— Oui, mon Seigneur.

— Et Seumius, faites-vous une faveur en restant loin de moi pendant un certain temps, conseilla Xena.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, répondit Seumius, évidemment soulagé que Xena ne décide pas de le punir pour son voyeurisme.

Malgré le fait que j'étais jalouse de cet homme et de son passé avec Xena, j'étais moi aussi soulagée.

Quand le vieux conducteur de mon chariot descendit pour se chercher un abri dans un des autres chariots‚ Xena revint en arrière à l'intérieur. Je lui lançai un sourire irrésistiblement.

— L'amour vous va bien‚ Xena la Conquérante‚ lui dis-je.

— Tu me va bien‚ Gabrielle de Poteidaia.

-.-.-.-


	12. IVC

Xena et moi nous nous déshabillâmes et nous glissâmes toutes les deux sous les couvertures épaisses. Nos mains commencèrent une exploration érotique tandis que nos lèvres reprirent leur tâche à l'endroit où elles avaient été interrompues un peu plus tôt. J'enfilais mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux noirs pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les déplacer un peu plus bas. J'alternai ensuite caresses et légers raclements laissant de fines rainures dans son dos. Xena souleva ses lèvres soyeuses des miennes et commença à sucer furieusement mon oreille alors que ses mains musclées me massaient les fesses.

— Tu as un magnifique cul‚ Gabrielle‚ chuchota Xena dans mon oreille.

Les caresses continuèrent un long moment avant que notre passion reprenne les commandes. Je voulais autant la goûter qu'elle voulait me goûter. Alors, elle s'allongea sur le dos pendant que je posai mon corps au-dessus du sien. Je me positionnais pour être en face de son sexe mouillé d'excitation. J'emballai mes bras autour de ses puissantes cuisses et commençai à la sucer profondément. L'odeur de Xena était forte et attirante. Mes reins vibraient quand je sentis que ses longs doigts se resserraient derrière mes cuisses et que sa frange noire chatouillait l'intérieur de mon entrejambe. Elle commença elle aussi son festin sensuel. Alors que je me régalai‚ je massai ses cuisses fermes mais douces. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations de ses gémissements et les pointes durcies de ses mamelons effleurer mes hanches. Mes mamelons également durs étaient occasionnellement honorés par les doigts de Xena qui les pinça et les tira légèrement. Avec tout qui ce qui se passait et la position‚ notre orgasme s'échappa de nous deux et dura assez longtemps‚ mais le temps et les efforts supplémentaires valaient bien la peine d'avoir attendu.

Alors que nous nous relaxions dans une étreinte en nous détendant après notre profond échange sensuel‚ Xena me regarda.

— Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Chayym Eben ne sera pas libéré. Je le fais juste changer de cellule pour une plus confortable dans l'enceinte de Police Corinthienne. J'ai donné l'ordre à Bahri de le surveiller. Il devra toujours être juger.

— Je comprends‚ Xena‚ dis-je. Bahri sera juste.

Xena dirigea délicatement ses doigts le long de mon visage.

— Je sais que tu désapprouves ce que j'ai fait à Hector et à Gar‚ dit-elle. Tu dois me voir réellement comme une vile créature.

— Non, je ne te vois pas comme une vile créature‚ Xena‚ répondis-je. Mais oui, je n'aime pas ce que tu as fait. Je pense que tu t'es trahie toi-même en les tuant. Parce que tu n'étais pas motivée par le sens de la justice‚ Xena. Tu étais juste motivée par la vengeance tout court.

Je pris ses joues dans le creux des mains et continua :

— Ces hommes ne sont pas morts parce qu'ils avaient fait du mal à de nombreuses femmes. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils m'ont fait du mal. La trahison a permis à la puissance obscure d'envahir ton âme. Tu as laissé la vengeance prendre le dessus sur ton sens de la justice‚ de l'honneur et de l'imputabilité. Je crois que ce sont tes sentiments exacts‚ Xena. Je SAIS que c'est ça.

— D'accord‚ Gabrielle‚ rispota-t-elle. Que penses-tu qu'Hector et Gar méritaient comme punition pour t'avoir violée‚ violé ta sœur et violé toutes les autres filles kidnappées de ton village ?

— Mon cœur amer dit la mort également‚ Xena‚ répondis-je. Mais le mois dernier tu m'as permis d'épargner un homme qui avait violé des filles encore plus jeunes que moi au temps où les hommes de Draco m'ont prise… et il a également tué des filles. Ce n'est pas juste que cet homme soit épargné pour des faits encore plus pire alors que ces deux hommes ont perdu leurs vies.

Xena leva un sourcil.

— Donc si tu étais 'Gabrielle la Grande'‚ quelle serait leur punition ?

— Après un procès équitable‚ Xena‚ un emprisonnement à perpétuité à la prison de femmes à Lesbos‚ répondis-je.

— Quoi ? s'exlama-t-elle. Pourquoi là ? Pourquoi pas dans le Dôme de la prison de Troyes ?

— Je les aurais fait mettre dans une cage en plein air pour le reste de leurs vies‚ comme cela, ils auraient été entourés par des femmes qu'ils n'auraient pas pu toucher‚ avoir des relations sexuelles avec, ou pire. Leurs vies quotidiennes auraient été d'être forcés à regarder ces femmes marcher devant leur cage‚ en les ignorant, les insultant ou en leur crachant dessus‚ plus jamais ils ne sentiront la douceur du corps d'une femme ou la profondeur de leur âme.

Je souris.

— Je pense qu'avoir un phallus et ne pas pouvoir s'en servie est une punition égale au fait de les leur couper.

Xena gloussa.

— Et la masturbation‚ Gabrielle ?

Je réfléchis rapidement.

— J'ordonnerais que leurs mains soient attachées en permanence derrière leur dos‚ dis-je fièrement. Non seulement, ils ne pourraient pas se masturber‚ mais ils seraient également forcés de manger dans leurs assiettes comme les animaux.

— J'aime bien l'idée‚ Gabrielle‚ dit Xena. Il y a seulement un problème à ça.

— Lequel‚ Xena ?

— Les femmes dans cette prison sont elles aussi punies pour des crimes. J'imagine que ce serait un plaisir pour elles.

— Hmm… je réfléchis à nouveau. Bien‚ un peu de distraction pourrait leur être permise. Je ne peux pas imaginer que toutes ces femmes soient capables d'autant d'atrocité qu'un homme pourrait être capable.

— Bien sûr ton amour pour moi t'aveugle au point d'effacer ta mémoire‚ Gabrielle‚ dit Xena.

Je me tus et le silence s'attarda au-dessus des trombes d'eau.

-.-.-.-


	13. IVD

Nos troupes atteignirent le petit village côtier de Gesoria à l'aube. Gesoria me rappela instantanément Poteidaia. C'était un petit village de paysans dont la plupart des habitants étaient des femmes, des enfants et des hommes âgés. La grande majorité des hommes et des jeunes hommes étaient partis faire leur service dans une des différentes armées de la Conquérante. La pêche semblait être la source principale de revenu des villageois‚ bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de petits élevages de moutons et de chèvres dispersés aux alentours du village.

Juste à l'ouest de Gesoria se trouvait les vaisseaux de guerre de la Conquérante qui nous attendaient. Ma mâchoire se décrocha devant la grandeur de ces gigantesques navires. Chaque navire avait quatre mâts et faisait pratiquement deux fois la grandeur des navires de guerre qui étaient à quai à Corinthe. Quand nous arrivâmes‚ Xena se dirigea immédiatement vers Palaemon‚ Marius et Seumius pour commencer à préparer un plan de bataille‚ soupçonnai-je. Alors que j'étais dans une crainte révérencielle devant l'ampleur des navires‚ Aerol‚ le Commandant en second de Palaemon‚ s'approcha de moi.

— Bonjour‚ Gabrielle‚ m'accueillit-il.

— Bonjour‚ lui répondis-je.

Aerol‚ comme Palaemon‚ était un homme séduisant. Mais tandis que Palaemon était blond au teint clair‚ Aerol avait hérité des traits classiques du grec. Ses cheveux étaient noirs‚ bouclés et très épais. Son nez était long et proéminent, ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond et riche et avait une barbe épaisse et une moustache. Malgré sa force et sa position dans le royaume de la Conquérante, Aerol était un homme sympathique à la voix douce.

— Je vois que vous êtes émerveillée par la beauté de notre flotte, dit-il.

— En fait, j'étais émerveillée par leur taille, répondis-je. Je n'avais jamais vu de navires aussi énormes.

— C'étaient des navires Romains avant que la Conquérante ne prenne Rome‚ me dit-il. Les Romains ont chargé les Égyptiens de construire ces navires.

— Ces navires ont-ils été construits en Égypte‚ Commandant ? demandai-je à Aerol.

— Non, le plus grand constructeur Égyptiens a construit ces navires à Rome en utilisant les meilleures ressources. La coque, les mâts et les bords ont été fabriqués avec du bois robustes importé à Rome de la Gaule. Les meilleurs forgerons Égyptiens ont fabriqué toutes les parties métalliques. Certains petits matériaux luxueux au sein des bateaux ont été sculptés dans du marbre romain, de l'ivoire égyptien, et métaux les plus précieux connus de l'homme. Ce que vous voyez devant vous, Gabrielle, c'est la plus grande flotte maritime du monde connu.

Aerol sourit fièrement. Xena la Conquérante pouvait être tyrannique envers ses sujets‚ mais les hommes et les femmes qui servaient dans son armée, la considèrent pratiquement comme une sorte de déesse.

— Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il.

Je regardai Xena, qui était plongée dans une profonde discussion avec ses trois chefs de guerre. J'avais faim.

— Oui, je le voudrais bien, répondis-je.

Aerol et moi nous nous dirigions jusqu'au groupe de soldats qui se trouvaient au mess improvisé. Alors que je mangeais mon pain de blé cuit‚ Aerol me demanda de lui raconter une histoire. Je retins presque toute l'attention de la centaine d'hommes qui m'entourait quand je racontais un conte plutôt ridicule d'un jeune garçon qui avait trouvé un oiseau qui parlait dans les bois.

— Donc l'oiseau refusait de parler devant quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Aerol.

— C'est ça‚ répondis-je.

— Et aucun des villageois ne croyait le garçon quand il leur disait que l'oiseau pouvait vraiment parler, reprit un autre centurion.

— Oui‚ acquiesçai-je.

— Par Zeus, je tuerais ce foutu oiseau pour être aussi têtu, dit un troisième homme.

Plusieurs des soldats me supplièrent de finir cette histoire.

— Qu'a fait le garçon ? interrogea un autre.

— L'oiseau a-t-il jamais parlé devant un autre humain ? demanda un autre.

— Dieux a-t-il donné le pouvoir de parler à l'oiseau ? demanda encore un autre.

Pendant que je continuai mon histoire‚ j'observai le visage des centurions. C'étaient les guerriers les plus aguerris de Xena‚ mais pendant un instant‚ j'avais créé devant moi un groupe de garnements aux yeux aussi brillants et curieux qu'une bande de collégiens.

Quand je terminé mon histoire‚ Xena s'était rapproché de nous.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Tous les hommes se levèrent et se courbèrent. Je me levais moi aussi.

— Gabrielle nous racontait une histoire‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit Aerol.

— Elle est excellente‚ mais vous n'avez pas un poste à tenir. ALLEZ-Y tout de suite !

Étonnamment, les hommes s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante !

Avant de se bousculer les uns les autres pour partir ailleurs. Seul Aerol resta.

— Le Commandant Palaemon a des instructions pour vous‚ Commandant Aerol‚ l'informa Xena quand elle se rapprocha à côté de moi en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Son geste possessif ne passa pas inaperçu à Aerol.

— Oui, mon Seigneur‚ répondit-il et il s'inclina avant de partir.

— Y a-t-il eu quelque chose de mal, Xena ? demandai-je.

— Non, me répondit-elle sèchement.

— Je leur racontai juste l'histoire de l'oiseau qui parlait.

— Gentille histoire‚ dit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils avaient l'air plus d'apprécier ta proximité que ton histoire.

Je dis en plaisantant et en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans ses côtes, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Oh‚ Xena‚ dis-je. Tout le monde ne me voit pas comme… une parfaite et splendide créature… ajoutai-je, comme tu me vois.

Je gloussai de ma fausse arrogance et levai les yeux vers elle‚ mais je vis l'expression sérieuse de son visage.

— Il est temps de partir‚ Gabrielle‚ c'était tout ce qu'elle me dit avant de m'escorter jusqu'à un des énormes navires de guerre‚ son bras toujours fermement enroulé autour de mes épaules.


	14. VA

Bonne fête à tous.

* * *

 **V. LE JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Chaque jour qui passait‚ je regrettai d'avoir laissé Gabrielle m'accompagner dans cette mission. Dieux, je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais imaginer un instant passer sans elle‚ mais à cet instant, je ne la voulais vraiment pas avec moi. Il y avait plusieurs années‚ quand j'avais admis mon amour pour elle‚ je m'étais promise de ne pas l'exposer au carnage qui faisait tellement partie de ma vie. Cela n'avait aucun sens à l'époque. Je voulais lui faire mal, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit faire souffrir les autres. Elle n'était pas autorisée à assister à n'importe quel procès ou châtiment‚ les cachots du palais ne lui étaient pas autorisés non plus et avant Darphus‚ elle ne m'avait jamais vu tuer quelqu'un. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que je tombai de plus en plus profondément amoureuse d'elle‚ j'étais devenue obnubilée par les histoires ou les rumeurs me concernant qu'elle pourrait entendre des autres domestiques du palais. C'était étrange bien sûr‚ et bien que je voulais pendant si longtemps qu'elle ait peur de moi et alors même que je voulais qu'elle me déteste‚ je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie comme un démon. Je frémissais souvent à la pensée qu'elle me considérait comme une sorte de monstre inhumain. Évidemment‚ cet isolement de ma part était vain. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait et tout ce que je lui avais refusée‚ j'étais de toute façon, un démon pour elle.

Mais lorsque j'avais fini par lui dire que je l'aimée‚ j'avais réaffirmé cette promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même. Mais, ce fut de courte durée. Il y eut Darphus‚ Antonius‚ Bahri‚ les Amazones‚ Chayym Eben‚ les hommes de Draco‚ et l'histoire avec la femme de Marius, et le pire était toujours à venir. Quand elle et moi sommes montées à bord du navire de guerre qui nous emmenait vers une autre bataille, je l'exposerais à coup sûr à ma glorieuse cruauté‚ mon esprit était momentanément distrait de ma concentration sur la guerre qui nous attendait. La veille, je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle aurait fait des deux hommes qui l'avaient kidnappée, emmenaient loin de ses parents et l'avaient violé à plusieurs reprises. Sa réponse avait été aussi bien illogique que peu réaliste dans mon esprit‚ mais en même temps cela avait tout du sens. Les tuer m'avait fait me sentir mieux. Les laisser vivre aurait été un rappel constant de ce qu'ils ne pourraient plus avoir ou ne pourraient plus prendre, et aurait été une peine beaucoup plus sévère pour eux. C'était la même logique que Gabrielle avait utilisée dans les six procès publics. Dans son esprit‚ la vengeance ne devait jamais être la priorité‚ mais la justice et l'expiation le devaient.

La tribu des Amazones de Gabrielle lui avait choisi une moitié _(1)_ parfaite pour elle.

Alors que nous étions sur le pont principal‚ je regardais Gabrielle‚ qui avait cette expression de totale émerveillement sur le visage.

— Es-tu déjà montée à bord d'un navire auparavant‚ Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

— Bien‚ il y avait des bateaux au port de mon village‚ me répondit-elle. Mon père m'avait emmenée une fois à bord de l'un d'eux, quand j'étais petite‚ mais je n'ai jamais navigué en fait sur l'un d'entre eux, je n'ai même jamais vu de bateau aussi grand auparavant‚ Xena.

— Je vais te faire visiter‚ dis-je aussitôt quand je la guidais vers le pont arrière. C'est là où je passerai une grande partie de mon temps‚ Gabrielle…

Je me penchai et lui chuchotai dans son oreille :

— … quand je ne serai pas en train de faire l'amour avec toi.

Elle sourit quand je pris sa main et l'escortais en bas pour lui montrer les cabines.

Un peu plus tard, après notre petit tour, nous sommes revenues sur le pont principal. Les voiles étaient levées et la flotte de navires commençaient à sortir du port. Seumius commandait un navire‚ Marius un autre et Palaemon un troisième. Je commandais le quatrième. Aerol m'accompagnait. Plusieurs petits vaisseaux transportaient les troupes restantes‚ nos réserves‚ les armes‚ les chevaux et les catapultes. Nous n'avions pas encore atteint la pleine mer quand Gabrielle commençait à se tenir le ventre avec des haut-de-cœurs.

— Je ne me sens pas bien‚ Xena, me dit-elle.

— Ça va aller, Gabrielle‚ tu n'as pas le pied marin‚ lui répondis-je. C'est normal, ça passera.

Malheureusement pour ma Gabrielle‚ cela ne passa pas tout à fait. Elle passa les deux marques de chandelle suivantes par-dessus le rebord à vider son ventre. Quand elle continua à vomir alors qu'elle ne devait plus rien avoir dans son estomac‚ je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Je descendis avec Gabrielle‚ et l'aida à se déshabiller puis je convoquais le guérisseur.

— Apportez-moi des racines jaunes et des cerises noires‚ lui ordonnai-je.

Je couchais Gabrielle sur notre grande couchette de cabine et appliquais un point de pression sur son poignet droit. Elle se plia en deux.

— Cela va arrêter les nausées‚ lui dis-je.

Le guérisseur revint avec un petit bol de cerises et une fiole de racine écrasée.

— Mange deux cerises‚ Gabrielle.

— Je ne peux pas‚ Xena‚ me répondit-elle en se tenant l'estomac.

Une larme dégoulina le long de son visage. Je l'essuyai avec mon pouce.

— S'il te plaît‚ Gabrielle‚ mange.

Elle porta une cerise dans la bouche. Je lui tendis une petite assiette pour qu'elle crache les noyaux et souleva l'opercule de la fiole.

— Maintenant, mets ça sur ta langue. Ne le mâche pas. Avale-le juste naturellement.

Gabrielle grimaça au goût.

— Beuuurk ! C'est mauvais‚ Xena.

— Son goût aurait été pire si tu n'avais pas mangé des cerises avant, l'informai-je. Maintenant repose-toi. Le remède devrait régler le problème avec ton estomac. Je vais laisser les cerises ici. Manges-en si tu en sens le besoin. Tu devrais te sentir mieux demain matin.

Gabrielle se blottie dans la couchette et je la recouvris d'une couverture. Je me couchais derrière elle et mis mon corps en coupe contre le sien. Je restais coucher avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie. Comme ses paupières devinrent plus lourdes‚ je chuchotais dans son oreille :

— Il n'y a jamais eu mille‚ Gabrielle. Pas même proche de ça.

Elle tourna la tête légèrement.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

— Quand tu m'as demandé une fois si j'avais eu plus de mille... partenaires de lit… alors non‚ pas même proche de ça‚ répondis-je.

— Mmmm… bien‚ dit-elle en souriant faiblement et en dérivant dans le sommeil. Je retirais mon bras de sa taille et embrassais avec adoration sa tempe avant de sortir de notre cabine de couchage pour me rendre sur le pont arrière et reprendre les affaires qui demandait toute mon attention.

-.-.-.-

* * *

1 . Moiety : une des subdivisions tribales complémentaires de base.


	15. VB

**Tous d'abord, milles excuses de vous avoir laissé en plan sur cette traduction. Heureusement que Xenagab et venue me relancer. Enfin bref, j'ai repris la traduction et terminé ce récit. Plusieurs mois s'étant passé entre le début et la fin de cette traduction, des petites différences pourraient subsister (je ne sais plus si Aerol et Gabrielle se tutoyait par exemple, etc...). Traduction non relue.**

* * *

Le dieu de la mer, Poséidon, devait avoir envoyé des courants océaniques favorables dans notre direction, parce que nous étions proches des rives d'Albion, juste avant l'aube le lendemain matin. J'avais passé toute la nuit, à revoir les derniers détails de ma stratégie de combat avec Aerol. J'avais déjà expliqué une grande partie de mon plan, à mes autres commandants sur les autres navires, avant de voguer vers notre destination.

Avant mon arrivée au pouvoir, les Romains avaient construit trois ports maritimes du côté sud d'Albion. Le port le plus à l'est était de l'autre côté du canal de Gesoria dans la ville de Dubris, un petit village agricole dans l'arrière-pays, juste à l'est du village natal de Niall de Calleva. Il nous aura fallu seulement quelques bougies de navigation pour y aller. Cependant, notre destination était plus à l'ouest, au large des deux autres ports. Le principal port se trouvait dans un petit village que César avait nommé Regnum, juste à l'est de la petite île de Vectis. Le dernier port était situé à l'ouest de Vectis, dans le village de Durnovaria. Chaque port n'avait pas plus d'une douzaine de petites quilles et de navires d'approvisionnement. Quand j'avais conquis Rome, j'avais pris le contrôle des ports du sud d'Albion. Ils étaient dirigés par tous ceux qui étaient fidèles au Royaume ; des marins de Rome et de la Gaule‚ des pêcheurs celtiques, la marine marchande et tous ceux de la tribu Albion qui avaient apprécié la défaite de Caesar.

Niall de Calleva détestait César avec autant passion, qu'il me haïssait aussi. C'était aussi‚ tout simplement‚ une brute. Je savais qu'il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de ces trois ports en assassinant la plupart des marins du Royaume et des dockers natifs de là-bas, qui les dirigeaient. C'était également un cannibale qui était connu pour manger les organes crus des hommes qu'il capturait ou battait pendant la bataille. Il y a quelques années, dans la tentative de César de conquérir Albion, il s'était battu deux fois contre Niall et avait perdu les deux fois. Ce n'était pas parce que Niall était un guerrier aguerri ou parce que ses combattants dépassaient en nombre les Romains. Ce n'était aucun de ces cas-là. Niall était vainqueur, parce que lui et sa tribu d'animaux, dans la forme d'hommes, se battaient comme des chiens sauvages. Ils attaquaient en meute‚ découpaient leurs adversaires même après les avoir massacrés, ils ne se retiraient jamais‚ même blessés. Les Romains qui survivaient aux batailles contre Niall se retiraient de pure fatigue.

Ah ! mais c'était là où César avait fait son erreur cruciale. Toujours avec autant d'arrogance, il avait combattu Niall avec l'idée, que ses soi-disant puissantes troupes romaines gagneraient, simplement parce qu'il pensait, qu'ils étaient naturellement des êtres humains supérieurs, aux tribus d'Albion qu'il appelait les «Bretons». Certes, ses soldats romains pouvaient marcher au pas et lire des parchemins, mais ces qualités se réduisaient à une vallée de moutons quand il s'agissait de combattre un sauvage sanguinaire comme Niall. La seule façon de le vaincre était de l'épuiser.

Albion avait plusieurs tribus qu'ils appellent "des clans". Le clan de Niall, l'Iceni, est le plus grand des pays du sud. Les deux autres clans sur les rivages du sud‚ Dumnonii et Atrebates étaient traditionnellement des ennemis des Iceni‚ mais s'étaient alliés à eux quand César avait commencé ses attaques. Cependant, tous les clans du nord et sur l'île de de l'Ierne restaient des ennemis acharnés des Iceni. J'avais cru comprendre que les autres clans reprochaient le fait que les Iceni avaient un clivage entre les Dumnonii, les Atrebates et les autres clans insulaires. Beaucoup de petites guerres civiles avaient éclaté dans les années qui avait suivi l'invasion ratée de César et à mes conquêtes ultérieures, et la plupart avaient cru que Niall était le seul responsable de cette division tribale.

Lorsque nous mettons les voiles de Gesoria‚ deux de mes vaisseaux‚ dont un était commandé par Marius‚ se dirigeaient vers le nord et l'est par le canal et par la mer du Nord. Un petit port existait au-delà des terres d'Iceni. Les Parisii, le clan le plus grand et le plus civilisé de l'île centrale, contrôlait ce port. Les Parisii sont censés être le «premier» clan d'Albion. Ils font partie de la plus grande tribu de Parisii qui habite un territoire important en Gaule. Les chefs de leur tribu ont gouverné la grande ville gauloise d'Alésia pendant des générations, et continuent à le faire sous ma domination. Les Parisii a ce que l'on dit, établi un village voisin d'Alésia, portant le nom de la tribu, Paris. Les ordres de Marius avaient été de recruter des combattants de Parisii à Albion pour engager les Iceni du nord tandis que nous attaquerions du sud et de l'ouest. Le recrutement des Parisii n'avait pas été difficile. Plus que tout autre à Albion‚ ce clan détestait Niall de Calleva et les Iceni.

Pour épuiser Niall encore plus‚ j'avais prévu de lancer une bataille terrestre et maritime. Je soupçonnais Niall, d'avoir pris possession de tous mes navires dans les trois ports d'Albion, quand il les avait envahis, mais il savait aussi bien que moi, qu'il ne pouvait pas naviguer dans le canal avec aucun d'eux. Je n'avais pas besoin de détruire ces bateaux, mais en plaçant mes navires de catapulte à portée des trois ports, je prévoyais d'exploser une partie des ports. Ce serait ce que j'appelais la première vague de mon attaque. Le dommage ne serait pas grave, mais suffisant pour attirer l'attention. Niall avait probablement transféré tous mes diplomates capturés dans chacun des bâtiments portuaires ou dans le ventre de mes navires dans l'idée que je ne les attaquerai pas, et ne sacrifierais jamais leurs vies. Bien sûr, aucune vie n'est plus importante que la grande gloire du Royaume, excepté celle de Gabrielle bien évidemment‚ alors le premier ordre dans cette affaire, c'était de lancer une agitation enflammée‚ envoyant ainsi le message à Niall que Xena la Conquérante était arrivé et était prête à entrer dans la mêlée.

J'avais aussi décidé de ne pas dire à Gabrielle que des innocents risquaient d'être sacrifiés dans cette bataille.

Ce matin, trois navires de catapulte avaient simultanément démoli une partie des trois ports. Alors que des guerriers des trois clans s'échappaient des structures en feu, le navire de Seumius accosta à une distance de sécurité du port central de Regnum, et ses troupes débarquèrent du navire pour commencer une bataille terrestre. Ils étaient la deuxième vague. Lui et ses troupes retiendraient les trois clans du sud sur le site des ports en feu trois jours entiers avant que la troisième vague n'entre en jeu. Dans le programme‚ Marius‚ ses troupes et les alliés Parisii devaient attaquer par le nord, avant que se lèvent le quatrième jour, pour occuper le bastion de Niall près de son camp principal, dans le village romain établi à Londinium. J'avais prédit que la plupart des guerriers de Niall s'étaient positionnés là ou autour de son bastion. Les troupes survivantes de Seumius devaient simuler une retraite vers leurs navires, permettant ainsi à leurs ennemis de reculer vers le camp principal pour aider les autres combattants qui luttaient contre mes forces Romaines et les Parisii.

Les forces de Marius combattirent les clans quatre jours entiers. Durant la première semaine, Seumius et Marius combattirent les guerriers de Niall, mon navire et celui de Palaemon restèrent ancrés au large des rives. Nous préparions stratégiquement et mentalement la garde impériale d'élite pour la bataille prochaine. Palaemon, Aerol et moi-même avions entrainés les troupes sur les navires que nous commandions. Gabrielle nous observé et‚ pensais-je‚ qu'elle consignait toutes nos activités. Elle écrivait beaucoup. Elle s'exerçait également beaucoup avec son bâton d'Amazone. Je refusai de laisser n'importe lequel des Gardes s'exercer avec elle‚ préférant de loin le faire moi-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal, lui ai-je dit. Je ne voulais pas également qu'elle soit trop amicale avec l'un d'entre eux. Au cours de cette mission, l'autre raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que Gabrielle m'accompagne, était devenue douloureusement évidente. Je pouvais à peine supporter les hommes de mes troupes‚ aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient‚ l'observer‚ la regarder‚ la désirer. Plusieurs fois je les remarquais l'observer ; certains plein d'admiration‚ d'autres les yeux remplis de désire pur. Je voulais tous les tuer. Bien sûr‚ quand je n'étais pas préoccupé de leur désir ardent évident‚ je combattais mes propres regards provocateurs. Elle était à mes yeux, le portrait constant de beauté et de désir‚ même quand elle penchait par-dessus le bastingage‚ verte de nausée. Je ressentais toujours un profond sentiment de jalousie à chaque fois qu'un de mes hommes regardait simplement la splendeur qu'elle était. Bien que j'avais réussi à garder ma concentration sur la bataille de notre future attaque, comme je m'y attendais, sa présence, sa beauté, et mon besoin de l'avoir avaient continué à me peser.

Parce que nous étions ancrés, le mal de mer de Gabrielle semblait diminuer quelque peu, bien que les vagues de la mer berçaient continuellement les navires. J'étais toujours inquiète, parce qu'elle refusait de manger quelque chose de consistant‚ préférant se nourrir de cerises et de concombres. Je lui avais suggéré de manger de la viande et des céréales‚ mais elle m'avait rétorquée que son estomac ne supporterait pas des aliments plus lourds.

Je dormis par intermittence pendant les premiers jours‚ faisant de petits sommes l'après-midi et en début soirées‚ puis m'entrainant la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. Quand nous nous voyons‚ Gabrielle et moi, nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup. Parce qu'elle était pratiquement affamée‚ Gabrielle dormait de plus en plus alors que les jours passaient. Cependant‚ la vieille de rejoindre la guerre‚ j'allais la voir. Elle se préparait pour la nuit. Nous n'avions pas dormi ensemble depuis plusieurs jours, je voulais sentir la chaleur et la volupté de son corps contre le mien.

— Est-ce que je peux venir sur la rive avec toi demain‚ Xena ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt que j'entrais dans notre cabine.

—Oh‚ mon cœur‚ ai-je répondu. Tu seras plus en sécurité, ici.

J'avais décidé que nous voguerions jusqu'à Albion, je ne voulais pas exposer Gabrielle à mon despotisme de guerre. Ainsi, elle serait à l'abri sur le navire.

— Mais je veux sortir de ce bateau‚ Xena‚ implora Gabrielle. S'il te plaît !

Sa supplique m'amena presque les larmes aux yeux.

— La bataille qui m'attend est bientôt terminé, mon amour, lui dis-je. Quand j'aurai vaincu Niall, il y a un endroit sur l'île où je voudrai t'emmener. Je sais que tu n'es pas censée rester en mer, Gabrielle, mais je te promets, c'est presque fini. En attendant, je veux que tu restes l'abri.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que j'en avais envie, nous ne fîmes pas l'amour cette nuit-là, mais je la maintenais étroitement contre moi et lui murmurais de douces paroles affectueuses à son oreille jusqu'à ce que la combinaison de Morpheus, de l'épuisement et de la famine la réclament pour le sommeil réparateur.

-.-.-

Maintenant c'était à mon tour d'entrer dans la mêlée. Avec les ports endommagés pratiquement à l'abandon‚ ma Garde Impériale‚ Palaemon et moi-même avions accosté sur le rivage avec comme puissance principale les catapultes terrestres. Seumius et ses guerriers survivants nous avaient accompagnés. Nous avions fait marcher les troupes et avions roulé les catapultes jusqu'à une zone hors de portée de la bataille principale près de la forteresse de Niall. Les ordres d'Aerol étaient de rester à bord de mon navire‚ pour veiller sur la flotte mais‚ la chose la plus importante‚ protéger Gabrielle.

Nous avions réussi à pénétrer dans la forteresse de Niall en bataillon étalé en éventail à l'aube du cinquième jour de bataille de Marius avec les clans. J'étais devant au milieu des forces. Dès l'instant où nous avions rejoint les terres, j'ai pu observer le carnage. Des corps étaient éparpillés partout. Beaucoup de têtes de mes soldats morts avaient disparu. Les Iceni étaient connus pour couper la tête de leurs vaincus. Ils les fixaient sur la pointes de longues épées ou bordaient les palissades avec. J'avais moi-même utilisé cette tactique de terreur une ou deux fois au début de mes conquêtes, mais j'avais rapidement développé un dégoût majeur pour cette pratique et l'avais abandonné depuis. Quand nous fûmes aux portes du bastion de Niall, j'observais quelques instants la mêlée devant moi. Il y avait des grosses pertes des deux côtés‚ mais mes troupes romaines et nos alliés Parisii maintenaient bien. Je remarquais assez rapidement que deux des combattants Parisii étaient des femmes. L'une grande et mince avait de longs cheveux roux. L'autre‚ cependant‚ était une guerrière encore plus grande‚ à la peau noire qui portait des marques de tatouages Parisii. Aucun des clans d'Albion ou d'Ierne n'auraient autorisés leurs femmes à se battre‚ alors voir ces deux femmes Parisii lutter contre l'ennemi étaient un régal très inhabituel à regarder.

Je restais là en attendant d'être remarquée. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Un homme massif‚ couvert de sang émergea parmi les guerriers et les carcasses. Il leva dans l'air une épée à double tranchant, sa signature‚ et la pointa ensuite vers moi. Puis, il lâcha un grognement qui glaça jusqu'au sang.

— GGGRRRRRR !

Les combats autour de lui s'arrêtèrent. Sur ce signal‚ mes troupes survivantes, mes alliés Parisii‚ et Marius fatigués par la guerre mais intacts‚ se retirèrent dans notre direction. Pendant que les guerriers de Niall l'entourèrent.

— XENA LA SALOPE ! cria-t-il du plus profond de ses poumons dans sa langue natale‚ IL EST TEMPS… POUR… TOI… DE MOURIR !

Palaemon se pencha vers moi.

— Que dit-il, mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-il.

— Il m'envoie ses salutations les plus chaudes du matin‚ Commandant‚ répondis-je. Maintenant‚ allons le tuer.

Je regardai brièvement Seumius à ma gauche. Il était blessé et fatigué, mais voulais toujours se battre. Palaemon jaillit hors de son corps.

— A L'ATTAQUE ! ordonnai-je.

Mes forces commencèrent à courir vers l'ennemi, qui chargeait aussi. Les ondes de bataille étaient très efficaces. Les forces de Niall diminuèrent jusqu'à ne rester que quelques dizaines de guerriers sur le champ de bataille ce matin-là.

Pendant que nous courions‚ j'avais gardé les yeux fixés sur Niall. J'ai voulu le tuer personnellement. Nos épées s'entrechoquèrent‚ et je scrutais les yeux gris de ce porc en lui disant dans sa langue natale :

— Je mourrai quand je l'aurai décidé‚ chien.

Il se battit farouchement. De toute évidence, il avait gardé son énergie pour cette occasion unique. Nous nous combattions férocement, pendant un très long moment. Niall était très fort et très bon avec une épée. Il avait réussi à me faire deux entailles ; La première sur ma cuisse droite et l'autre sur le côté, pas très loin de l'endroit où Darphus m'avais transpercé cinq mois plus tôt. Cependant‚ il était très corpulent et exceptionnellement maladroit, sa coordination diminua de plus en plus quand sa surcharge commença à se faire sentir. Bien que le voyage et le manque de sommeil m'avaient également épuisée, je profitais de sa fatigue et de sa faiblesse pour enfin le transpercer, avec mon épée au-dessous de son ventre. Quand il tomba‚ je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le visage. Il tomba en arrière et atterrit violemment sur son dos. Il agrippa son ventre ensanglanté et leva les yeux vers moi. Je levais mon épée.

— Comme ça, tu aimes les têtes, Niall ? dis-je avec condescendance dans sa langue. Alors, ajoutons la tienne à la collection.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de couper sa misérable tête, il leva une main ensanglantée dans un geste pour m'arrêter.

— Ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît‚ supplia-t-il.

C'était‚ bien sûr‚ la dernière chose dont je m'attendais à entendre d'un guerrier hautement qualifié et redouté comme Niall de Calleva. Je restais là, si stupéfaite. Cet homme avait été responsable de la mort de centaines de mes combattants d'élite. Il avait toujours craché sur moi et mon Royaume, et maintenant il m'implorait pour sa misérable vie.

Et pour une raison quelconque, je n'arrivais pas à l'achever.

En voyant leur chef en difficulté, se tordant au sol ensanglanté, implorant pour sa vie, les guerriers tribaux se rendirent. Je baissais mon épée et appelais Palaemon‚ Seumius et Marius.

— Attachez-le, lui et les membres de son clan‚ dis-je. Désignez un de nos navires comme un vaisseau de prisonniers et chargez-les. Mettez Niall dans une cabine de rétention sur mon navire.

— Vous allez l'épargner, mon Seigneur ? demanda Palaemon.

— Non, nous l'emmenons à Rome où il sera jugé, répondis-je.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais Palaemon me sourit. Marius et Seumius, eux, me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit Marius avec retard.

Alors que mes combattants commençaient à regrouper les membres du clan‚ je m'approchais des alliés Parisii qui étaient épuisés mais étaient restés en groupe.

— Merci pour votre aide‚ dis-je à tous.

À cet instant‚ le chef du clan et les deux femmes Parisii s'avancèrent.

— Je suis Graeme‚ se présenta-t-il dans le dialecte de son clan.

Bien que j'eus quelques difficultés, je réussi à comprendre une grande partie de ce qu'il dit.

— Je suis le chef du peuple Parisii, ici. C'est un jour glorieux pour nous. Nous pouvons maintenant vivre sans la crainte de Niall.

La femme blanche Parisii parla :

— Je suis Stanislas‚ la sœur de Graeme‚ dit-elle. Je vous suis reconnaissante aussi. En travaillant dur, nous pourrons nous unir avec nos clans frères du sud du pays. Actuellement, nous pourrons vivre en paix.

Quand Stanislas passa son bras autour de la Parisii noire et plus grande‚ mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je ne sais pas comment cette jolie femme s'est retrouvé à vivre parmi ce clan à Albion. Peut-être que les Romains l'avaient enlevée pour en faire une esclave. Peut-être était-elle la fille d'un négociant en ivoire de Zanzibar ou de Taruga qui avait circulé dans cette région. Mais il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de Stanislas de la même façon que je l'étais de ma Gabrielle.

— Je m'appelle Hadiya‚ dit-elle. Stanislas et moi partageons une union de sang. Merci‚ Xena la Conquérante.

Alors que les guerriers Parisii s'éloignaient, je restais là sur le champ de bataille à feu et à sang pendant un long moment, en réfléchissant à tout et à rien en même temps.


	16. VI

**VI. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Après que Xena ait quitté le navire pour débarquer‚ je me penchais encore une fois par-dessus le rebord du beau navire sur lequel j'avais été une misérable occupante pour vider ce le peu qui me restait dans l'estomac.

La veille, j'avais supplié Xena de me laisser aller sur terre avec elle. Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre, je ne voulais pas non plus la voir se livrer dans ce que je craignais, être son passe-temps favori, tuer l'ennemi dans la bataille. Je voulais juste être sur la terre ferme. Lorsque Xena fut à une distance de sécurité loin du navire, je m'approchais d'Aerol et je le submergeais de supplications énervantes.

— Tu dois me laisser aller sur terre, Aerol, le suppliai-je. Je ne peux plus supporter de rester sur ce bateau.

Je lui attrapai le bras pour accentuer l'effet dramatique.

— Je suis si malade, Aerol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux continuer à tenir comme ça.

— Je suis désolé, Gabrielle, mais mes ordres sont de vous garder à bord, répondit-il.

Fichue Xena et ses ordres.

— Regarde Aerol‚ lui dis-je très agitée. Je suis en train de mourir sur ce bateau. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Désobéir à la Conquérante et la voir revenir auprès d'une Gabrielle vivante ou bien lui obéir et la voir revenir ici auprès de son petit barde morte ?

— Je suis désolé‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-il.

Le tact n'avait pas marché.

— Merde Aerol ! criai-je. Si tu ne me laisses pas partir de ce bateau‚ je vais… je vais… je vais sauter !

Sur ce‚ je courus jusqu'au tribord du navire où se trouvait une petite planche sur la coque. Je descendais sur la planche et marchais prudemment jusqu'au bord. L'eau en-dessous de moi était très agitée, probablement à vingt lieues de profondeur et sûrement infestée de créatures marines qui mangeaient les hommes.

— S'il vous plaît, revenez ! implora Aerol.

— Uniquement si tu m'emmènes sur le rivage, répondis-je, déterminée.

— Par tous les dieux, Gabrielle, vous voulez ma tête sur un plateau ?

— Emmène-moi sur le rivage, Aerol, répliquai-je.

Aerol leva les bras en signe de reddition.

— D'accord, d'accord ! cria-t-il. Maintenant, revenez ici !

Aerol et moi avons ramé jusqu'à la rive sur une de ces très petites embarcations attachées à la coque de notre navire. J'étais impatiente de sentir la terre ferme sous moi. Quand notre barque toucha la terre, je sautais hors de celle-ci et je me laissais tomber sur la plage de sable fin. Criant ma joie, j'embrassais la saleté en-dessous de moi et m'en frottais le visage avec. Aerol devait penser que j'avais succombé à la folie totale.

Je levais mon visage couvert de boue vers lui.

— Aerol, dis-je. J'ai faim.

Aerol et moi avions trouvé une large pierre sur laquelle nous asseoir. Cela donnait sur une belle vallée entourée de hautes herbes où soufflaient une brise d'automne. Au loin, il y avait une grande forêt profonde. L'endroit où nous nous étions assis était très paisible.

Aerol avait erré brièvement pour tuer un lapin, pour notre repas. Pendant qu'il était parti, j'avais pensé à Xena. Elle est la plus grande combattante du monde connu, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Une partie de moi voulait aller sur ce champ de bataille. Je voulais sentir sa proximité, mais je voulais aussi me sentir en sécurité, et je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle était aussi en sécurité.

Aerol revint avec deux lièvres pour notre repas. Il avait également réussi à trouver des baies noires et juteuses. J'avais amené avec moi mon bâton, une poche d'eau, une sacoche de cerises et un concombre du navire. Je regrettais d'avoir oublié de prendre du pain.

J'étais si affamée que je réussis à manger le lapin que Aerol m'avait fait cuire sur le petit feu qu'il avait fait, ainsi que la moitié du lapin qu'il avait cuit pour lui. Enfin rassasiée après les pénibles jours de famine‚ je m'adossais contre la roche et levais les yeux vers la formation de nuages. Aerol m'avait rejoint et nous avions bavardé…

… et attendu le retour de ma Conquérante.

-.-.-

Nous vîmes les troupes arriver à l'horizon. Aerol se leva d'un bond quand Palaemon‚ Seumius et Marius entrèrent dans le paysage. Il y avait plusieurs hommes attachés ensemble par des cordes. Ils portaient tous des vêtements étranges. Je les soupçonnais d'être des prisonniers de guerre.

Quand je ne vis pas Xena avec le groupe, je m'inquiétais immédiatement et je courus vers eux, Aerol juste à côté de moi. Comme je me sentais le plus à l'aise avec Palaemon, je m'approchais de lui.

— Où est Xena ? demandais-je, dans ma hâte, j'avais oublié son titre honorifique.

— Elle va bien, Gabrielle, me répondit-il. Elle est en train de parler avec nos alliés Parisii. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas très loin derrière nous.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et levais les yeux vers le prisonnier de Palaemon. C'était un homme de forte carrure, habillé de fourrures d'animal et de cuir. Ses bras étaient tendus et étaient attachés aux poignets à un gros bâton placé au-dessus de ses épaules. Il avait l'air et sentait terriblement. Il y avait une importante blessure au travers de son ventre.

— C'est Niall de Calleva‚ Gabrielle‚ m'informa Palaemon. Il va à Rome pour un jugement public.

Palaemon tendit la corde à Aerol.

— Prenez-le, commandant, dit-il à Aerol. Les autres vont sur le navire de prisonniers qui a été désigné. Niall doit être confiné sur le navire de la Conquérante.

Pendant que Aerol emmenait le barbare Niall‚ Palaemon me saisit par l'épaule.

— Elle aurait pu le tuer‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-il. Elle était prête à séparer la tête de son corps‚ mais quelque chose l'a arrêtée.

Je regardais Palaemon.

— Tu étais avec elle sur ce champ de bataille aujourd'hui, Gabrielle, me dit-il. Personne n'est mort de sa main dans cette guerre.

Me laissant sans voix, Palaemon s'éloigna, me laissant avec mes pensées.

J'attendis près du grand rocher que Xena émerge. Quand elle apparut, elle marchait avec une boiterie et se tenait le côté. Je courus vers elle et jetai mes bras autour de son cou.

— Tu es blessée, Xena, dis-je.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur le navire ? demanda-t-elle avec courroux.

— Ne sois pas fâchée contre le commandant Aerol, Xena, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers le grand rocher. Je l'ai obligé à m'emmener à terre.

— Comment l'as-tu obligé ? demanda-t-elle, de sa voix plus basse et menaçante.

— Je l'ai menacé de sauter, Xena.

Xena ne réagit pas à ma confession. Elle s'assit sur le rocher, en grognant.

— Rends-moi un service, Gabrielle, me dit-elle.

— Tout ce que tu veux‚ mon amour.

— Vas chercher le guérisseur du navire‚ me demanda-t-elle. Dis-le d'apporter des pommades‚ un chiffon et un fil de voile. Et s'assurer que Argo et Chulytis ont eu leur ration et les faire venir du navire.

J'embrassais son front.

— Tout ce que tu veux‚ Xena‚ répondis-je en trottant en direction des navires.

— GABRIELLE ! cria Xena‚ en m'arrêtant.

Je revins vers elle.

— Prenez ton bâton‚ Gabrielle… au cas où.

Je l'attrapais et l'embrassais sur le front une autre fois avant de courir vers les navires. Un long moment plus tard, je revins avec le guérisseur. Palaemon était venu aussi avec les deux chevaux à suite. Le guérisseur aida Xena à enlever sa tenue de guerre. La blessure sur le côté me coupa le souffle. Celle de sa cuisse n'était pas aussi mauvaise. Juste avant d'appliquer les onguents et de recoudre les plaies, Xena appliqua des points de pression sur les deux zones. Visiblement, elle ne ressentait rien, ou le cas échéant, une petite douleur quand il enfonçait l'aiguille dans sa peau à plusieurs reprises.

Je n'étais plus sur cet horrible navire, mais j'avais l'impression que je pouvais vomir encore une fois.

Quand le guérisseur eut terminé‚ Xena l'aida à couvrir les plaies avec des bandages en tissu. Elle tourna ensuite son attention sur Palaemon.

— Sommes-nous prêts à naviguer, Palaemon ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nous devons récupérer nos deux navires au port de Parisii, mon Seigneur, répondit Palaemon.

— Laissez-les, commandant, dit Xena. Comme cadeaux aux Parisii pour leur aide.

Elle regarda les chevaux, puis moi, puis Palaemon.

— Célébrons notre victoire ce soir, Palaemon, poursuivit-elle. Nos guerriers méritent de laisser libre court à leur joie. Gabrielle et moi reviendrons dans la matinée. Puis nous naviguerons vers Rome.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit-il avant de me sourire et de partir.

-.-.-

Xena et moi avions chevauché nos montures dans la forêt épaisse que j'avais remarquée de mon grand rocher. J'étais inquiète pour ses blessures de guerre et l'examina à plusieurs reprises durant notre avancée. Quelle que soit la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle la cachait derrière un masque de force et de détermination. J'étais très consciente de l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait à cause des blessures de cicatrisation sur son dos. Bien que la douleur avait eu plusieurs jours avant d'être remplacée par une démangeaison irritante, dans mon état continuel de nausée sur le navire, j'avais négligé de donner à Xena ses remèdes quotidiens à l'huile, sur son dos. Maintenant elle avait d'autres blessures fraîches contre lesquels lutter et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de la couvrir de tendres et guérissant touchers.

La forêt dans laquelle nous chevauchions, était aussi bien composée de grands pins que de grands chênes et d'érables avec une variété de feuilles couleurs d'automne. Cela semblait continuer indéfiniment. Les arbres étaient si denses et épais, que le soleil brillant dans l'après-midi, ne pouvait pénétrer par certains endroits. Nous avions avancé pour au moins une marque de chandelle, et sommes arrivées enfin à un majestueux fleuve au courant lent. Xena descendit de Argo et commença à sortir des choses de sa sacoche de selle. Je sautais vers le bas et retira ma couverture‚ un rouleau de papier et un peu de nourriture de la sacoche de selle de Chulytis.

Après que Xena et moi avions monté le camp, elle me prit par la main et me guida à travers la forêt. Nous nous rapprochions d'un temple en plein air. Il était composé d'une simple dalle en pierre avec grand Lécythe décoratif placé au milieu et quelques vases plus petits‚ de fleurs et vignes luxuriants l'entouraient. Bien que les vases plus petits étaient remplis de mousse‚ de fougères ou de fleurs‚ le Lécythe était vide. Dans l'ensemble, le temple était beau à voir.

— Les tribus de cette région pensent que l'eau de cette rivière est sacrée, expliqua Xena. A chaque pleine lune‚ quelqu'un de l'un des villages vient ici et prend le Lécythe‚ le remplit d'eau du fleuve et nourrit les fleurs et les plantes avec. Je ne sais pas si cette rivière est sacrée, Gabrielle, mais c'est étonnant de voir ces fleurs fleurir encore dans cet air froid d'automne.

— C'est magnifique, Xena, dis-je tout simplement, alors que je m'asseyais sur une bûche en face du temple en plein air.

Xena commença à faire des va-et-vient nerveusement.

— Gabrielle, commenca-t-elle. As-tu déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?

Cette question était si inattendue.

— Parfois, Xena, répondis-je. Pourquoi ?

— Je pense que tu ferais une magnifique mère, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Tu as tellement d'amour et de patience pour eux, et ils semblent te le rendre.

Elle s'arrêta de arpenter.

— J'aimerais pouvoir te donner des enfants. J'aimerai pouvoir te donnerais autant d'enfants que tu le souhaites, ils seraient tous si purs et si beaux grâce à toi.

— Je pense que certaines femmes épousent des hommes uniquement parce qu'elles désirent un enfant, dis-je. Quand une femme n'a aucun sentiment pour son conjoint‚ je pense qu'un enfant ressent l'absence d'une réelle passion entre les parents. Un enfant mérite des parents qui s'aiment autant qu'ils aiment leur enfant, Xena.

Xena se remit à arpenter en restant silencieuse pendant un long moment avant de venir vers moi et se s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Elle baissa les yeux sur mes mains et les prit légèrement dans les siennes. Ses mains tremblaient.

— Tu mérites tellement mieux‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle doucement. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui apprécie la splendeur que tu es... quelqu'un qui te respecterai, et se sacrifierai pour toi, qui t'aimerai.

Xena me regarda. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient comme des pierres précieuses.

— Tu es ma lumière, Gabrielle, dit-elle après une profonde inspiration. Tu es mon paradis sur terre et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te mériter.

Xena serra mes mains plus forts et prit une autre profonde inspiration.

— Je ne mérite même pas de te demander ça, mais... mais... s'il te plaît, épouse-moi, Gabrielle, dit-elle doucement.

Quand mon cœur s'arrêta de battre‚ elle se leva‚ recula‚ et reprit son va-et-vient nerveux puis commença à babiller.

— Je comprendrai si tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir… prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin… penser à toutes les options… peser le pour et le contre… il y a beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte… je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre…

— Oui, chuchotais-je.

— Les guerres, les conflits, les affaires d'état, les tentatives d'assassinat, mon tempérament... ça peut être éprouvant, j'en suis certaine... mais...

Xena s'arrêta et me regarda. Des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler le long de mon visage alors que je me levais pour courir vers elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous restions étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

— Je t'aime‚ Xena‚ chuchotais-je.

— Je t'aime‚ Gabrielle‚ tellement‚ murmura-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, sous les étoiles brillantes près d'un fleuve sacré, notre passion prit une signification toute nouvelle et merveilleuse.

FIN


End file.
